Nobody Can Own You but Me
by sharimoiselle
Summary: Aomine Daiki: serampangan, kasar, pemalas, mesum. Momoi Satsuki: hangat, ceria, berisik, berapi-api. Dua pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang, memutuskan menyerah dengan status 'teman masa kecil' untuk saling terjatuh satu sama lain.
1. Rasa Kesal yang Mengganggu

**Kuroko no Basuke** Ⓒ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing:** AoMomo

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** 3 chapters

* * *

.

 **Nobody Can Own You but Me**

.

* * *

"Aomine- _kuuun_!"

Suara lengkingan khas wanita membelah ketenangan sang pemilik nama. Sepasang _cobalt_ pekat perlahan membuka disertai beberapa lipatan kerutan dikeningnya. Seperti biasa, _Ace_ tim basket Touou itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur siang di atap gedung sekolah ketimbang menghadiri kelas tidak berguna atau latihan basket. Sebenarnya bukan kelasnya yang tidak berguna, melainkan otaknya selalu tumpul ketika berurusan dengan materi-materi yang menyesakkan kepala. Ia juga _sangat_ tahu kedatangan gadis berisik itu untuk menyeretnya latihan atau memonopoli dirinya lagi.

"Aomine- _kuuun_!" Derap langkah feminism kian mendekat. Sosok itu menunduk sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh jangkung di bawahnya. "Wakamatsu- _san_ sudah menunggumu!"

Kelopak matanya kembali menutup. "Berisik, Satsuki." Aomine memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri, mengabaikan kegaduhan teman masa kecilnya.

"Imayoshi- _san_ dan Susa- _san_ juga datang, tahu?" Momoi berpindah tempat ke kiri, kini berjongkok tepat dihadapan Aomine. "Kapan lagi kalian bisa latihan bersama, eh?! Mereka semua menunggumu sekarang!"

Aomine membuka mata. Ia melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya. "Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Satsuki." Tangan kanannya menarik kedua paha Momoi ke bawah agar gadis itu duduk bersimpuh. "Baru tadi pagi aku bertemu mereka di perpustakaan," lanjutnya ogah-ogahan.

Momoi sempat kebingungan, namun ia tidak ambil pusing. " _Mou,_ Dai- _chan_! Aku serius. Semua anggota lengkap kecuali Dai- _chan_!"

Jemari lentiknya menarik pergelangan Aomine sampai sosok itu terduduk, kemudian mendorong punggungnya sampai berdiri. Tubuh pemuda jangkung itu dua kali lebih berat lantaran sambil bermalas-malasan.

"Dai- _chaaan_! Ayolah, satu hari ini saja! Jarang-jarang _lho_ , mereka meluangkan waktu. Lagipula kau tidak sebegini malasnya kalau mainnya dengan _mereka._ "

Aomine mendengus. Perdamaian kecil yang sudah terjadi dengan kelima anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ memang sedikit membuat hari-harinya lebih ringan. Ditambah lagi, kemunculan monster gila asal Amerika semakin membuatnya mencintai basket.

Monster gila itu kini berpartner ria dengan mantan partnernya dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Permainan tulus dan kepercayaan yang dalam dari mereka berdua berhasil menghangatkan kembali hati Aomine yang terlanjur membeku.

Aomine sendiri juga tidak pernah benar-benar bisa menjauhi diri dari basket. Bahkan, sebosan atau semuak apapun dirinya.

"Aaaaa, merepotkan sekali."

Aomine bangkit sepenuhnya. Merenggang sebentar lalu berjalan mendahului Momoi. Senyum Momoi merekah lebar. Dengan senang hati diikutinya Aomine sampai ke _Gymnasium_ tempat mereka biasa latihan.

Seiring perjalanan Aomine sampai harus menutup telinganya karena keberisikan Momoi. Normalnya, gadis itu tidak akan overdosis dalam berbicara dengan siapapun, namun hukum itu tidak berlaku pada Aomine.

Sesekali gadis itu juga usil mengganggu ketenangan figur tak minat hidup di sisinya. Entah itu menarik dasi panjangnya atau mendorong tubuh jangkung itu agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Bahu Aomine melorot. Memang tidak ada hari yang damai selama gadis merah muda itu masih ada di sekelilingnya _._

.

.

Permainan _two-on-two_ yang dibuat Momoi sedikit membuat darah Wakamatsu mendidih. Ia berpasangan dengan si kepala batu, Aomine. Sedangkan Imayoshi dengan Sakurai. Susa lebih memilih mengamati permainan keempat rekannya bersama Momoi. Ia beralasan kepalanya sudah pecah lantaran setiap menit menelan berbagai macam buku demi lolos ke perguruan tinggi terbaik.

Wakamatsu mendribble bola. Dia terpojok saat ini. Imayoshi menjaganya dengan ketat. Sakurai yang berdiri siaga beberapa langkah di belakang Imayoshi juga nampak siap dengan tembakan mematikan miliknya.

" _Ayolah berpikir, Kousuke! Mustahil ke kanan, Imayoshi-san pasti bisa merebutnya dengan mudah. Kalau kiri a_ —"

 _"_ Oi, bodoh!" Belum selesai bermonolog ria, sinyal yang diberi Aomine mengalihkan pemikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Wakamatsu mendribble bola, sedikit berkelit ke belakang lalu mengoper pada Aomine dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Operan tajam berakurasi kecepatan tingkat tinggi yang hampir mendekati sempurna itu, mustahil lepas dari genggaman Aomine.

 ** _Hup!_**

Aomine menangkap operan Wakamatsu dengan mantap lalu segera berlari lincah layaknya rudal lepas landas ke area pertahanan musuh. Sakurai dan Imayoshi tidak lengah. Dengan cepat mereka berdua memblok pergerakan Aomine yang akan melakukan _formless shot._

Blok langsung dari dua orang.

"Aomine _teme_!"

Aomine mendengus, namun dilemparnya juga bola itu pada kapten barunya. Wakamatsu yang mendapat operan mantap dari Aomine langsung melakukan _three point_ dari jarak yang tak terduga.

Dan… _MASUK_!

Momoi meniup peluit tanda permainan berakhir. Papan menunjukkan skor 68-65 yang dipimpin oleh Aomine dan Wakamatsu.

Aomine menyeringai senang. Akhir-akhir ini seperti ada yang berbeda dengan permainan mereka. Seperti mulai ada pondasi kerjasama tim walaupun masih tergolong buruk.

" _Nice pass,_ Ahomine." Wakamatsu berlalu sambil menepuk pundak juniornya itu.

Aomine menjawab malas, "Ya, _nice shoot_." kemudian terdiam sesaat. Merasa menyadari sesuatu, urat-urat penuh kekesalan langsung bermunculan di dahi Aomine—walaupun telat _._ Lekas Aomine melempar bola sampai mengenai kepala Wakamatsu.

Wakamatsu berbalik. "Oi! Apa maumu, AHOMINE?!" Tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan bola berkekuatan badak.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memanggilku seperti itu, eh?! Wakamatsu _no yaro_!" Aomine balas membentak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung seniornya.

Atmosfer yang mulai menghangat kandas begitu saja. Digantikan dengan kerusuhan yang sudah biasa tercipta antara keduanya. Beberapa pemain yang ada dilapangan hanya menjaga jarak dari kedua sumber suara—antara takut kena semprot, atau hanya menjaga mereka berdua kalau sudah mau masuk ke tahap adu jotos.

 _/_ _Kau buang kemana tata kramamu pada sang kapten sekaligus senpai-mu ini, HAH? /_

 _/ Tata krama gundulmu. Menjijikan. /_

Imayoshi terkekeh pelan. "Sudah ku duga, mereka adalah pasangan maut terbaru dari Touou." Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai menurun. Menyaksikan keributan dari kedua juniornya memang sedikit menghibur.

"Yah, pasangan maut…," Sakurai mengikuti arah pandang mantan kaptennya, "kalau tidak ribut begitu. _Etto… sumimasen_! _Sumimasen_!" komentarnya sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

 _/ NANDATO?! Cepat ulangi lagi kau, AHOMINE TEME! /_

 _/ NANI SORE?! /_

"Tenang saja, aku yakin mereka bisa bermain dengan baik suatu saat nanti." Momoi menyahut tenang. Dekapannya pada _clipboard_ mengerat. Sorot matanya menghangat ketika melihat figur kokoh Aomine di ujung lapangan. "Karena, Aomine- _kun_ sudah mulai kembali seperti dulu…"

 _/ CHIKUSHO! Jangan menendang bokongku! /_

 _/ Cepat mati kau, Wakamatsu! /_

 _/ AHOOOMINEEEE! Tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormatmu padaku! /_

Imayoshi dan Susa tertegun menyadari ucapan Momoi. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan Aomine walaupun pemuda itu berusaha menutupinya. Kedua senior yang tahun depan dipastikan sudah angkat kaki dari Touou Akademi, saling melempar senyuman.

Sepertinya mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan nasib tim basket Touou untuk kedepannya.

.

.

Momoi mengatur beberapa buku pelajaran dalam lokernya. Beberapa ada yang dibawa pulang untuk dipelajari, beberapa yang tidak begitu menarik, ditinggalkannya.

"Sejarah jepang… ini dia!" sahutnya ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Manajer Touou itu menolehkan pandangan. Sorot matanya menangkap foto _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang di ambil beberapa bulan lalu. Hari dimana keenam sahabat karibnya bisa berkumpul kembali seperti dulu, namun dengan atmosfer yang berbeda. Momoi juga masih mengingat bagaimana Aomine yang selalu meremehkan setiap pertandingan nampak begitu bahagia menikmati permainan _thee-on-three_ terbaru mereka.

Garis bibir Momoi selalu membentuk senyuman setiap memandangi foto itu. Foto yang dengan sengaja ditempelinya dengan beragam stiker hati. Jemarinya mengelus permukaan foto dengan haru. Menyaksikan tali persahabatan yang mulai terjalin lagi selalu berhasil membuat pelupuk matanya digenangi air mata.

Momoi menyeka kelopak matanya sambil terkekeh. Ia menutup pintu loker dan disaat yang sama wajahnya segera dihadapkan dengan pemuda jangkung yang hawa keberadaannya mulai dipertanyakan.

"Astaga, Dai- _chan_!"

Aomine bersandar di sebelah loker Momoi dengan mata terpejam. Lengan kanannya digunakan sebagai tumpuan bersandar. Tas khusus berisi _jersey_ dan sepatu basket bersandar dipundak kirinya. Satu yang Momoi tahu, Aomine kelelahan. Peluh keringat di sisi wajahnya bahkan belum sempat diurusinya.

Momoi geleng-geleng mafhum, dalam hati ia bertanya sudah berapa lama tidak melihat teman masa kecilnya sampai kelelelahan begitu. "Kau lapar, Dai- _chan_?" Ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil saputangan lalu menyeka peluh keringat di seluruh wajah Aomine. "Mau mampir ke Burger Maji?"

Aomine nurut-nurut saja. Sosok itu mengangguk di sela-sela lenguhan pendeknya. Ia merenggang sebentar, menengok kanan-kiri, lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas kepala Momoi. Tinggi gadis itu selalu ideal untuk diperalatnya sebagai bantal berjalan.

"E-eh—Dai- _chan_!" Momoi tersipu. Telapak tangannya menahan dada bidang Aomine yang membebani tubuhnya. Jarak yang menipis membuat Momoi bisa mendengar detak jantung berirama dari pemuda jangkung itu. "Jangan seenak udel begitu!" Sepasang _magenta_ besarnya menjelalah isi koridor dengan gusar.

Memang sudah bukan gosip lagi tentang kedekatan abnormal keduanya. Hampir seluruh murid Touou Akademi beranggapan kalau Aomine-Momoi memiliki hubungan spesial, walaupun keduanya sudah lelah menjelaskan kalau mereka hanya sebatas teman masa kecil. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

"Berisik. Aku lelah." Suara serak Aomine mengatupkan garis bibir Momoi. Hembusan nafas teratur yang berlalu lalang di atas helaian rambutnya, juga aroma maskulin yang menguar dari lekuk leher dihadapannya membuat Momoi terdiam sesaat.

Teman masa kecilnya benar-benar sudah tumbuh menjadi pria—setengah—dewasa. Ia masih mengingat aroma tubuh Aomine yang dulu tidak jauh-jauh dari sabun mandi, tidak seperti sekarang yang sudah mulai pakai parfum khusus pria.

Momoi tersenyum samar. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyenderkan kepalanya dibagian lekuk tulang selangka Aomine.

Aomine menyahut lagi, "Oi, Satsuki. Perutku keroncongan." Nada bicaranya benar-benar tidak terima lantaran sudah memforsir stamina untuk latihan tadi.

Momoi merengut. "Makanya ayo cepat ke Maji Burger!"

"Aaaah…," Aomine menguap. "gendong aku kalau begitu."

"Sinting! Tubuh Dai- _chan_ itu mirip-mirip kingkong, tahu!" Momoi menyahut sambil menggeplak lengan Aomine. "Yang ada Dai- _chan_ yang menggendongku!" Sadar sudah salah ngomong, Momoi menghempaskan kepalanya ke dinding— _dalam pikirannya, maksudnya._

"Kau mau ku gendong, eh?" Si jangkung menyeringai.

"E-enak saja! A-abaikan yang tadi…"

Aomine terkekeh. Angin semilir yang datang dari ujung koridor membelai lembut dua surai yang berbeda warna. Momoi menghela nafas panjang. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menepuk-nepuk punggung kokoh Aomine. Ia tak mengerti lagi dengan pemuda itu. Kadang jinak, kadang garang.

Dua menit kemudian, Aomine menepuk puncak kepala Momoi lalu berjalan duluan.

" _Ikuzo_ , Satsuki."

Buru-buru Momoi mengunci lokernya untuk menjajari langkah Aomine. " _Chotto matte,_ Dai- _chan_!" _Magenta_ besarnya membulat antusias setiap berurusan dengan pemuda pemalas itu.

Imayoshi, Susa, dan Sakurai yang sedari tadi tidak sengaja melihat keakraban keduanya dari ujung koridor, terdiam sejenak.

"Wah, wah. Cocok sekali, ya?" ucap Susa pelan.

" _Sumimasen, sumimasen_! Tapi bukannya mereka tidak pernah berpikiran sampai ke sana, Susa- _san_? _Sumimasen_!" Seperti biasa, Sakurai berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Memang. Tapi kedepannya tidak ada yang tahu, kan?" Imayoshi menyahut.

"Yah, aku malas membicarakan mereka. Sudah tidak ada ujungnya lagi." Susa menggedikkan bahu. "Oi, Imayoshi. Nanti temani aku ke toko buku dekat stasiun. Aku perlu beberapa modul tambahan."

Imayoshi terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Kau ikut, Sakurai?" Yang ditanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Mantan kapten tim basket Touou itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua siluet _kouhai-_ nya yang sudah menjauh. Garis mata yang selalu tersenyum dibalik bingkai kacamata nampak tak terbaca. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat jemari Momoi yang perlahan menggamit lengan Aomine.

Yang digamit pun, nampak tak keberatan.

.

.

Momoi asik berceloteh. Kedua tangannya sibuk mencocol batang-batang kentang goreng ke dalam saus tomat. Namun sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak mendengar sahutan dari pemuda jangkung yang duduk dihadapannya.

Momoi mengangkat dagunya, terpampang pemuda itu sedang fokus menyeruput susu pisang sambil menatap lurus-lurus ke arahnya.

"DAI- _CHAN_!" bentaknya. "Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!"

"Kau…," Aomine menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Air mukanya nampak tak terbaca. Gigi-gigi yang saling menggeletuk dibalik rahang menandakan si pemilik ragu-ragu akan kalimatnya. "percaya takdir?"

Momoi mengerjap keheranan. "Eh?" _Déjà vu._ Lagi-lagi Aomine menanyakan pertanyaan tak masuk akal. Refleks Momoi bangkit dari kursinya lalu memegangi kening Aomine dengan rusuh.

"Dai- _chan_? Dai- _chan_?!"

Anak tunggal dari keluarga Aomine itu mendecih malas. Dorongan telapak tangan Momoi membuat kepalanya tersentak kebelakang. "Aku tidak demam, Satsuki," ujarnya sambil menjauhkan diri dari sergapan Momoi.

Momoi mengatur nafasnya lalu terduduk kembali.

Aomine berdeham kecil. "Maksudku… kita selalu bersama-sama selama ini, dan kau pun terus mengikutiku. Bahkan sampai aku muak denganmu." Ia mengabaikan tatapan sengit dari Momoi. "Tapi nanti, apa kau mau masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku? Lagi?"

Tidak biasanya Aomine berkata seperti ini. Kemampuan super Momoi dalam menganalisa mampu menangkap adanya rasa penasaran dan sedikit kecemasan dalam sepasang _cobalt_ itu.

"Kenapa? Dai- _chan_ terganggu dengan kehadiranku?" Momoi bertopang dagu, pandangannya melembut pada pemuda dihadapannya. Aomine memicingkan mata, bersiap menyela namun Momoi memotong gerakan bibirnya. "Bahkan kalau Dai- _chan_ muak denganku sekalipun, aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Jadi, berjanjilah padaku kalau kita akan selalu bersama, Dai- _chan_." Momoi menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Aomine.

Aomine terperangah. Sudah lama sekali rasanya menautkan kedua jari kelingking mereka. Terakhir kali saat ia berjanji kalau tidak akan ada lagi bocah-bocah nakal yang berniat mengganggu Momoi. Dan sekarang, bertautan kelingking di umur yang sudah mulai tua ini sedikit membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Yah…" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal-gatal amat. Perlahan kelingking _tan_ miliknya bertautan dengan kelingking lentik Momoi. "Aku berjanji."

Senyum Momoi merekah lebih lebar. Ia memainkan kelingking mereka yang saling bertautan dengan ekspresi geli.

"Sa—"

" _Konbawa,_ Momoi- _san,_ Aomine _-kun_ ," sahut pemuda berekspresi polos yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan kedua tangan memegang nampan. Satu cup _vanilla milkshake_ bertengger di atasnya. Tidak diherankan lagi, hawa keberadaannya memang sudah memasuki tahap makhluk halus.

"Tetsu- _kuuun_!" Momoi segera menabrakkan dirinya pada Kuroko.

Aomine yang melihat kelakuan Momoi hanya melirik tanpa ekspresi. Ia melengos, lebih memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan eksistensi kedua makhluk itu.

"Kagamin! Banyak sekali pesananmu!"

 ** _KRAK!_**

Aomine meremas wadah minumannya sampai isinya tumpah keluar. Aura kesangarannya tiba-tiba bangkit setelah mendeteksi keberadaan Kagami.

Iseng, ia melirik sedikit, tak sengaja melihat tatapan penuh permusuhan dari Kagami.

"APA?!" bentaknya spontan.

"KAU YANG APA?!" sahut Kagami tak mau kalah. Sebentar lagi cengkramannya pada nampan akan terbang menuju rival abadinya.

"AKU SUDAH ADA DI SINI SEDARI TADI!"

"APA PEDULIKU?! ENYAH!"

"KAU YANG ENYAH!"

 ** _GRRRRRR_** ** _!_**

 ** _GRRRRRR_** ** _!_**

" _Sumimasen,_ Momoi- _san._ " Kuroko melepas dua karet gelang yang melilit pergelangan tangan Momoi lalu menjepretkannya tepat ke wajah Aomine dan Kagami. Suara datar nan polos Kuroko menyahut pelan, "Tolong jangan berisik. Nanti kita diusir keluar."

Aomine dan Kagami menghela nafas berbarengan. Tidak ada yang sudi untuk meminta maaf.

Terima kasih untuk Momoi, mereka berempat kini duduk dalam satu meja yang sama. Aomine berhadapan dengan Momoi dan Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah Aomine berhadapan dengan Kagami. Kuroko sendiri tidak mau mendudukkan Kagami di sebelah Aomine, bisa-bisa terbelah meja tanpa dosa ini.

Momoi memecah keheningan, " _Etto…_ kalian selalu ke sini?"

"Yah, kadang-kadang. Aku biasa menemani Kagami- _kun_ usai latihan basket," sahutnya ringan. Terang-terangan ia berdecak. Memperhatikan Kagami yang melahap satu lusin burger dengan brutal membuatnya tak habis pikir. _Itu gentong atau perut_ , batinnya.

Kagami menyahut di sela-sela kegiatannya, "Oi, kau mengikutiku, bukan menemaniku."

Satu-satunya gadis yang ada di meja berhawa mencekam ini terkikik geli. "Ah, _souka_! Nafsu makan Kagamin ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan Aomine _-kun_." Ia melirik Aomine yang—tidak peduli dengan mereka—sibuk menggigiti hotdog tanpa perasaan. Meninggalkan beberapa noda saus tomat dikedua sisi bibirnya. Momoi yang tanggap, menarik selembar tisu lalu mengelap permukaan dagu dan pipi Aomine. "Pelan-pelan, Aomine- _kun_! Pipimu belepotan semua, tuh."

Aomine masa bodo. Ia menutup mulut Momoi dengan hotdog miliknya yang langsung digigit oleh gadis itu.

"Enak?" tanyanya.

Sebagai jawaban, Momoi menggangguk-angguk. Lantas ia menarik hotdog dari genggaman Aomine lalu kembali melahapnya.

Kagami yang yakin dirinya masih waras, melongo. Otak lumutnya tidak mengerti dengan atmosfer antara kedua insan itu.

"Tatapanmu menyeramkan sekali, Kagamin! Ada apa?" tanya Momoi saat menyadari Kagami yang terus memandanginya.

"Oh—ya. Bagaimana ya… kalian… sedang berkencan? Kalau iya kami bisa pindah ke meja di sebelah sana." Kagami menyahut lugu. Ia melirik Kuroko yang nampaknya anteng-anteng saja.

Aomine dan Momoi kontan berpandangan, lalu dengan kompak menyilangkan kedua tangan pada Kagami. Walau masih keheranan, pemuda dengan surai merah gelap itu menggangguk mengerti. Mulutnya membentuk O bulat.

" _Mou_ , Kagamin. Aku hanya punya mata untuk Tetsu- _kun_ ~" Momoi melempar tatapan penuh cinta pada Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

Kagami yang tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh lagi hanya mengangguk mengerti. _Bodo amat,_ pikirnya.

"Oh—hei, _ko_ _noyaro_ , sepatumu akan ku kembalikan besok. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya padaku," sahutnya pada Aomine.

Aomine menelan gumpalan hotdog susah payah. "Sudah kubilang sepatu itu untukmu, Bakagami." Ia terlampau malas berurusan dengan ke- _tsundere_ -an Kagami, mungkin ketularan makhluk penggemar Oha Asa yang satu itu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau menerima pemberian darimu!" Urat emosi pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu yang memang sudah tipis dari lahir, selalu terputus ketika berurusan dengan Aomine.

" _Baka_! Anggap saja itu hadiah, karena berhasil mengalahkan Rakuzan." Aomine menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Mau tak mau, sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat, memikirkan bagaimana pertandingan kedepannya. "Tapi tunggu saja, kamilah pemenang untuk kejuaraan tahun depan. Berani bertaruh, kalian tidak akan bisa mempertahankan gelar itu." Bibirnya menyeringai penuh tantangan.

Kagami bergeming. Satu kesamaan yang paling menonjol dari keduanya adalah kegilaan yang tak tanggung-tanggung mengenai basket.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di pertandingan tahun depan." Kagami menyahut serius. Aomine mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Kuroko dan Momoi tersenyum senang. Hubungan rival dan pertemanan antara kedua _Ace_ tangguh itu sangat kental. Walaupun keduanya menentang habis-habisan kalau mereka berteman.

" _KORA KORA_! Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Momocchi, dan Kagamicchi! Senang sekali bertemu kalian di sini!"

Muncul pemuda berambut kuning menyala yang sudah biasa tebar pesona dimana-mana asal Kaijou High. Sosok itu perlahan mendekat, cara berjalannya yang sedikit menyeret kaki langsung menarik perhatian mereka berempat. Sesampainya, Kise menarik salah satu kursi secara asal lalu mendudukkan bokongnya.

Momoi menyambut kedatangan salah satu sahabat karib SMP-nya dengan antusias, "Ki- _chan_! Baru pulang sekolah?"

" _Ie,_ aku baru selesai pemotretan di dekat sini, Momocchi _._ Aku malas berganti makanya masih pakai seragam- _ssu_." Kise menyahut sambil membentuk tanda V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu, Kise- _kun_?" Sepasang _aquamarine_ membulat polos, sedotan yang masih nangkring dibibirnya semakin membuat figur lembut itu tampak imut.

Kise yang memang gemas dengan Kuroko menyahut heboh, "Eeeeh? Kurokocchi mengkhawatirkanku! Tidak biasanya, eeehh?!" Kedua kelopak matanya melengkung ke atas, tersenyum dengan tenaga penuh. "Syukurlah ternyata kau—"

 ** _PLAK!_**

"Berisik. Cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan kaki bodohmu itu." Lemparan hotdog yang mengenai kening Kise membuat pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Kagami susah payah menegak cola agar tidak tersedak menahan tawa.

"Momocchi, Aominecchi jahat seperti biasanya- _ssu_..." rengeknya sambil melarikan diri ke pelukan Momoi.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terkekeh pelan. " _Hai, hai_." Jemari lentiknya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Kise. Aomine melirik. Merasa terganggu, ia menarik kerah bagian belakang Kise layaknya kucing sampai pemuda berisik itu terduduk kembali ditempatnya.

Kise misu-misuh dalam hati.

"Yah, kalian tahu. Kakiku mengalami cidera yang cukup berat. Belum lagi ulah Haizaki membuatnya semakin parah." Sorot bola mata emas itu meredup. Sebelah tangannya meremas lututnya sendiri. "Ditambah lagi, kadang-kadang aku masih berlatih basket. Jadwal pemotretanku juga semakin banyak seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadilah sama sekali tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk bersantai-santai."

Aomine mendecih. Ia tahu perihal cidera lama Kise. Namun kepingan kejadian saat Haizaki dengan sengaja melukai Kise selalu membakar emosinya. Termasuk saat dimana ia menghajar Haizaki yang masih nekat menunggu Kise di luar stadium. Bagaimanapun juga, kaki merupakan salah satu harta terpenting bagi seorang model juga seorang atlet.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dokter tetap memperbolehkanku bermain basket, asalkan aku tidak memakai seluruh kekuatanku." sahutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak _on fire_ Aomine. Kise tahu, Aomine masih menyalahkan Haizaki. "Jadi semuanya tidak masalah- _ssu_. Hanya urusan waktu."

"Tapi Kise- _kun_ , akan lebih baik kalau kau ambil cuti beberapa minggu. Jangan pernah mengabaikan sekecil apapun cidera yang kau dapat. Kau masih muda, Kise- _kun_."

Kalimat bijak Kuroko membuat Kise terdiam sesaat.

"Benarkah? Kalau kalian ada diposisiku, ku pastikan kalian juga tidak bisa melepaskan diri barang sedetik dari bola sialan itu." Kise berani bertaruh, mereka berempat pasti setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Kise menatap Aomine curiga, seperti bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu. "Tidak. Tidak ada perkelahian _lagi_ , Aominecchi. Dengarkan aku, oke?"

"Tahu darimana kau?"

"Momocchi, tentu saja." Aomine mengalihkan pandangan pada Manajer Touou, yang dilirik hanya pura-pura gila. Kise melanjutkan, "Haizaki itu sinting. Lebih sinting dari Akashicchi, ku yakin. Jadi tolong jangan macam-macam dengannya- _ssu_."

Empat pasang mata sibuk menyimak.

"Aku tidak sudi dibilang pengecut. Tapi yang berlalu, ya biarlah berlalu. Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Haizaki." Kise menyeruput sisa-sisa susu pisang Aomine sampai benar-benar kandas. "Sungguh, jangan cari gara-gara dengannya. Terutama kau." Kise mengarahkan sedotan pada sosok siap ledak di samping kirinya.

Aomine mendengus tak rela. Namun akhirnya sebuah anggukan dilemparkan juga pada pemuda riang itu.

.

.

Momoi bersenandung senang. Pena merah muda berbandul bulu-bulu halus memantul kesana kemari, mengikuti gerakan kepala sang pemilik. Coretan dari jemarinya selalu mebuahkan data-data penting tentang para pemain basket dari berbagai tim yang akan dilawan oleh Touou.

Melakukan kegiatan seperti ini memang terlalu menyenangkan baginya. Ditambah lagi, hari ini Aomine sudah berjanji akan latihan dengan yang lain sore nanti. Perlu digaris bawahi, Aomine mengiyakan permintaannya tanpa harus diseret seperti biasa. Hal itu semakin membuat _mood_ Momoi melambung tinggi.

"Satsuki- _chan_?" Suara feminim yang tiba-tiba muncul menghentikan kegiatannya. Momoi mendongak. Gadis yang mempunyai tempat duduk paling depan itu tersenyum pada Momoi sambil mengacungkan buntelan bento. Tubuhnya semampai, ia cukup manis dengan rambut oranye cerah yang menjuntai sampai batas punggungnya. Gadis itu memutar kursi dihadapan Momoi lalu mengistirahatkan bokongnya. "Kita jadi makan bento bersama, kan?" Satu-satunya teman perempuan yang dekat dengan Momoi, Kasuga Mina.

"Ah, Mina- _chan_!" Momoi membersihkan segala macam tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya sebelum menaruh kotak bentonya sendiri. " _Gomen_ _ne,_ aku lupa memanggilmu sedari tadi," lanjutnya pelan. Ia melirik bento Kasuga yang terbungkus dengan kain oranye bermotif _tangerine._

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pun masih sibuk menggambar peta." Kasuga membuka bentonya, memampangkan berbagai macam sayuran, telur gulung, dan teriyaki. Berbanding terbalik dengan bento Momoi yang hanya berisi nasi omelette.

"Ugh…," Momoi menggeram kala mengingat tugas geografi beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia lebih memilih cuek, _toh_ masih ada hari esok. Senandung yang keluar dari bibir Kasuga lebih menarik perhatiannya. "Sedang senang, Mina- _chan_?"

Kasuga terkikik penuh arti. "Aku…," ia melongok kanan kiri lalu meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "sudah jadian dengan Yoshiku- _senpai_!"

Momoi perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapan teman sejawatnya. Dua insan yang sudah dekat dari jaman batu itu, akhirnya sudah jadian sekarang. "Oh, astaga! Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, Mina- _chan_!" pekiknya senang. Momoi menyergap Kasuga dengan pelukan erat, sampai gadis itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Yah, aku juga tidak menyangka!" Tawanya memenuhi seisi kelas. "Aku yang menyatakan duluan. Padahal aku sudah pesimis, _lho_. Tapi ternyata Yoshiku- _senpai_ juga menyukaiku." Euforia masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Momoi tersenyum. "Syukurlah, aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

Kasuga beralih memandang Momoi, kali ini lebih serius. "Satsuki- _chan_ tidak mau jadian juga? Dengan siapa itu, aku lupa namanya, _etto_ —pemain Seirin."

"Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Ah! Ya ya dia. Bagaimana?" ujar Kasuga, tampak sekali ia tertarik dengan perjalanan cinta teman sejawatnya itu. "Satsuki- _chan_ sudah coba menyatakan perasaan padanya?"

Momoi bergeming, lalu menggeleng. Ia merasa tidak perlu menyatakan perasaannya, _toh_ pemuda bersurai biru terang itu sudah mengetahui perihal perasaannya. Jadi untuk apalagi?

"Kenapa?" Lipatan di kening Kasuga bertambah tiga. "Bukannya kau menyukainya sejak SMP? Waktunya jauh lebih lama dariku untuk menyukai Yoshiku- _senpai_ , _lho_."

" _Etto_ …," Tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya bagaimana, Momoi mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "untuk apa? Kalaupun aku sudah berpacaran dengannya, rasanya semua akan sama saja." Momoi mengangkat bahu.

Kasuga terpana, tapi ia memaklumi perkataan Momoi. Gadis cantik dihadapannya ini memang belum pernah mencicipi rasanya menjalin hubungan asmara. Terlebih lagi, Kasuga mengetahui perihal sikap Kuroko yang selalu merespon Momoi apa adanya.

"Satsuki- _chan,_ pasti menyenangkan kalau memiliki seorang kekasih. Coba bayangkan, dijadikan prioritas utama, dilindungi, dan dicintai apa adanya bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan?" Garis bibir Kasuga melengkung ke atas lantaran memikirkan kekasih barunya. "Menurutku, kalau Tetsu- _kun_ juga menyukaimu. Pasti dia akan memperilakukan Satsuki - _chan_ dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Sekelebat bayangan Aomine memenuhi kepala Momoi. Jika itu untuk urusan perlindungan, Aomine selalu melindungi dirinya dengan baik. Pemuda itu juga selalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Momoi walupun gadis itu tidak membutuhkan bantuannya sekalipun. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Momoi mengiyakan kalau kehadiran Aomine sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Satsuki- _chan_?"

"Oh…," Momoi tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf, aku tidak konsen."

"Memikirkan siapa? Aomine- _kun_?" tanyanya spontan. Pegangan Momoi pada sepasang sumpitnya terhenti. Semburat merah yang perlahan menghiasi pipinya membuat Kasuga tersenyum.

" _Ara,_ kalau Satsuki- _chan_ benar-benar menyukai Tetsu- _kun_ , kenapa tidak coba saja langsung?" Momoi memandang Kasuga tak mengerti. Gadis dengan surai oranye cerah itu kembali melanjutkan, "Kenapa tidak dicoba? Menyatakan secara langsung perasaanmu pada Tetsu- _kun_."

.

.

"Satsuki?" Aomine mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada sosok gadis dengan helaian rambut sewarna gulali di sampingnya. "Oi, Satsuki?" Sudah daritadi mereka berkeliling tanpa arah di area pembelanjaan, namun belum ada satupun yang masuk ke dalam troli yang didorong Aomine.

"Eh…," Momoi memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok jangkung itu. "Kenapa, Dai- _chan_?"

"Aku bilang, apa yang kau cari di sini?" Aomine mengerang malas. "Betisku sudah bengkak masih saja kau seret-seret." Selang beberapa langkah, Aomine selalu menekukkan kaki. Latihan yang terlampau serius mulai membebani kakinya.

Momoi mengerucutkan bibir. "Sebentar lagi, Dai- _chan_!" Ia mengambil kebab siap saji di atas deretan etalase lalu menempelkannya pada bibir Aomine. "Nanti akan ku pijiti." _Magenta_ besarnya beralih, kembali meneliti tiap-tiap etalase yang menjejerkan berbagai macam makanan.

Aomine menerima sogokan dari gadis itu. Ia menguyah kebab sambil misuh-misuh.

"Pijitanmu itu tidak ada rasanya. Memangnya apa yang kau cari di sini?"

"Entahlah… aku juga bingung." Momoi mengerang putus asa. Ia melirik Aomine, menimang-menimang apakah harus memberitahukan perihal ini padanya atau tidak.

Merasa tak nyaman dipandangi terus menerus, Aomine bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Nampaknya Momoi harus memberitahu perihal ini. Sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu menunduk. "Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi… aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada Tetsu- _kun_! Bagaimana menurutmu?" bisiknya cepat.

Sosok jangkung itu menegang. Kunyahan kebab dimulutnya seketika terhenti. Detak jantung yang perlahan terpompa lebih cepat dan rasa kesal yang entah darimana timbul, membuatnya mual.

"Nah, jadi menurutmu hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?" Momoi mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya ringan. "Dai- _chan_ kan laki-laki, pasti lebih mengerti. Lagipula, tidak enak dong! Menyatakan perasaan tapi kok tidak bawa apa-apa." Pandangannya beralih pada sosok jangkung yang sedang terdiam seribu bahasa.

Aomine memperhatikan mimik serius gadis di sampingnya. Celotehannya tentang pemuda mungil itu memang sudah terlampau sering. Namun itu semua tidak pernah seserius ini, walaupun selama ini batinnya terganggu. _Toh_ semua yang membuat gadis itu bahagia, akan selalu diusahakannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Termasuk, menjadi _pendengar_ setianya.

Momoi menghentakkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai. "Dai- _chan_! Dai- _chan_ itu selalu saja tidak memperhatikanku kalau sedang bicara!"

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Aomine khawatir. Khawatir kalau gadis itu bisa saja pergi darinya setelah memegang status sebagai pacar-baru-teman-lamanya. Khawatir kalau sosok itu akan berpaling darinya hanya karena sudah menemukan seseorang yang posisinya jauh lebih tinggi. Khawatir kalau sikap seorang Momoi Satsuki bisa saja berubah 180 derajat hanya karena sudah menemukan tambatan hati.

Di atas segalanya, Aomine Daiki mengakui kalau ia takut kehilangan gadis itu.

"Belikan saja kue."

Tanpa sadar, Aomine mengerang.

"Eh?"

Lamat-lamat garis bibir Momoi melebar. " _Vanilla cake_! Oh, benar juga!" Buru-buru ia mengambil dompet dari dalam tas demi mengecek lembar-lembar uang miliknya. "Uangku lebih dari cukup. Yuk, kita ke sana!" Telunjuknya menunjuk rak tinggi bagian perlengkapan bahan-bahan memasak. Gadis itu bersenandung sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa, mendahului Aomine yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Dai- _chaaan_! Ayo cepat!"

Teriakan gadis itu memaksanya untuk terus melangkah. Aomine bisa melihat kecermatan Momoi dalam memilih bahan-bahan kualitas terbaik. Yang paling mahal, itu yang diambilnya. Totalitas. Teman masa kecilnya itu selalu memperlakukan Kuroko dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak diragukan lagi, Aomine mengakui kalau dirinya tidak menyukai suasana ini.

"Kira-kira beli berapa bungkus ya, Dai- _chan_?" Kedua tangan Momoi menenteng bungkusan tepung terigu _._ "Aku takut adonan pertamaku gosong." Dua-duanya adalah tepung terigu kualitas terbaik.

"Satu saja. Tidak usah banyak-banyak buang uang."

"Nanti kalau gosong bagaimana? Aku malas bolak-balik Supermarket."

Aomime memutar bola mata. "Ya berikan saja adonan gosong itu pada Tetsu."

"Malu dong, Dai- _chan_!"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah malu padaku, tuh."

Aomine mengingat kue spesial yang selalu dibuat gadis itu khusus untuknya sekali setahun. Badan kue yang tidak simetris, bagian bawah hitam pekat berkerak, krim asal-asalan, dan _topping_ buah ceri yang selalu berantakan.

Momoi mengerucutkan bibir. "Dai- _chan_ kan beda! Kalau yang ini untuk Tetsu- _kun_."

"Jadi untuk Tetsu semua darimu yang bagus-bagus dan untukku yang jelek-jelek, begitu?"

Momoi mengerjap keheranan. Insting cemerlangnya tumpul. Ia tidak paham dengan nada bicara Aomine yang tiba-tiba ketus.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Dai- _chan_ ka—"

"Lalu apa?" todongnya.

Aomine mengabaikan tatapan ibu-ibu asing yang mulai mencuri pandang pada mereka berdua. Tontonan gratis. Semua ibu-ibu yang curi-curi pandang itu bertaruh kalau Aomine dan Momoi sedang meributkan masalah cinta.

"Dai- _chan_ kan temanku, kau yang selalu mengerti aku orangnya seperti apa…," Kedua telunjuk Momoi berputar satu sama lain, mata besarnya memandang ujung sepatu tak menentu. "Tapi Tetsu- _kun_ itu berbeda. Aku menyukainya. Aku ingin dia memandangku sebagai seorang wanita…"

Konyol. Rasa nyeri menyebalkan yang perlahan menyelimuti hatinya membuat Aomine mendengus.

"Memangnya aku tak pernah memandangmu sebagai seorang wanita?"

Momoi tersentak. Pilinan jarinya terhenti. Ia mendongak untuk melihat raut wajah Aomine yang seperti tertangkap basah mencuri. Rona merah yang samar-samar tercetak di kedua garis pipinya, menarik perhatian Momoi untuk menatapnya lebih lama.

"Sudahlah! Aku pulang!"

Aomine bergegas meninggalkan Momoi dengan troli kosong. Langkah kakinya terburu-buru, agar sosok berisik itu tidak berusaha mengikutinya. Peduli setan. Entah kenapa, hati Aomine benar-benar tertohok oleh perkataan gadis itu.

.

.

 ** _Dug! Dug!_**

Bola basket memantul-mantul pada dinding kamar dari cengkraman tangan seorang _Ace_ handal. Suara musik bervolume di atas rata-rata mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Berbagai macam pakai kotor dan majalah dewasa berserakan di lantai. Pemiliknya sendiri terlalu acuh untuk membereskan itu semua.

Beberapa poster yang tidak jauh-jauh dari basket memenuhi dinding kamar yang bercat putih gading. Etalase kaca yang kelihatan mewah di sudut kamar juga tak jauh-jauh dari basket. Piala, piagam, bola basket dan _jersey_ dengan tanda tangan pemain NBA, serta berbagai macam pernak-pernik basket lainnya berjejer apik di dalam etalase kaca itu.

Aomine melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam makan malam. Ia melengos. Perut karetnya sedang tidak memiliki hasrat untuk menampung makanan. Boro-boro makan, untuk bergerak saja urung. Semua yang dilakukan Aomine selalu mengingatkannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Ya, teman masa kecilnya yang selalu membuat onar itu.

 ** _PRANG!_**

Lemparan bola yang terlampau kuat mengenai sebuah bingkai foto sampai terpental mengenai monitor komputer. Aomine mendekat, jemarinya mengangkat dan meneliti tiap inci dari foto itu. Sebuah foto dirinya dan seorang gadis yang sudah beranjak SMA. Foto itu diambil beberapa saat setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Terlihat gadis manis bersurai merah jambu merangkul erat pundak pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya. Ekspresi bahagianya tidak tanggung-tanggung, berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah pemuda itu yang kelihatan sekali terganggungnya.

Aomine terkekeh kala mengingat kejadian itu. Ia juga mengingat saat-saat dimana semua orang mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Bahkan beberapa ada yang seenaknya memberi sebutan _Aomine-nya Momoi_ atau _Momoi-nya Aomine_. Berlusin-lusin pria dan wanita yang menyukai kedua insan itu juga lebih memilih untuk menyerah. Lantaran mereka semua sudah berikrar, kalau _Aomine hanya untuk Momoi_ dan _Momoi hanya untuk Aomine._

Sungguh ironis.

Aomine _sangat_ mengerti dirinya dan gadis itu sudah mati rasa, begitupun Momoi. Tidak ada sama sekali pikiran dan niatan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman. Keduanya sadar, mereka sudah terlampau _nyaman_ dengan posisi seperti ini.

Helaan nafas penuh kemuraman lolos dari bibir Aomine. Ia mengelus wajah gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Darahnya berdesir. Rasa nyeri di dadanya datang lagi. Kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Setiap mengingat kejadian tadi sore dan membayangkan untuk kedepannya, rasa nyeri itu semakin hebat rasanya.

Aomine mengerang. Sudah tak terhitung pertanyaan _apa_ dan _kenapa_ yang terlontar darinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

terlalu banyak yang bisa di-ship di kurobas sampe bingung mau nulis pairing siapa dulu, jadilah saya pilih AoMomo sebagai starter (?) niatnya cuma mau bikin oneshot tapi ternyata kepanjangan #MEWEK

ini fanfic senang-senang yang minim konflik. saya cuma pengen liat tim Touou rada warasan, ngebanyakin momen fluff AoMomo, nunjukin kedeketannya Kiseki no Sedai, sama Momoi punya temen deket cewek. udah gitu aja "Orz

btw, selamat UAS dan selamat menikmati hari libur, minnacchi! :3

akhir kata, semoga bisa dinikmati "Orz

 **Love,**

 **Shārī**


	2. Masalah!

**Kuroko no Basuke** Ⓒ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing:** AoMomo

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** 3 chapters

* * *

.

 **Nobody Can Own You but Me**

.

* * *

"Sudah selesai, _Kaa-chan_?" Gadis bertubuh sintal dengan surai merah muda yang digulung sampai ke atas itu melongokkan kepalanya penasaran. "Ini, tambah lagi nori-nya. Dai- _chan_ suka nori." Kedua tangannya gesit menumpuk berlembar-lembar nori pada _makisu_ —tikar penggulung sushi.

Wanita paruh baya dengan surai pendek berwarna senada dengan gadis itu menggangguk. "Tentu." Jemarinya cekatan menggulung tubuh sushi sekuat mungkin. Setelah dirasanya kuat, gulungan itu dikembalikan pada gadis muda di sampingnya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan proses menggulung dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau sushi karyanya berantakan, sekaligus tidak mau mengecewakan Aomine.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, _Kaa-chan_!" Gadis itu mengecup pipi ibunya. Usahanya tak sia-sia, sushi buatannya sukses tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Sang ibu terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala anak semata wayangnya. "Mau diberi pada Daiki?" Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Besok saja, sudah malam sekali sekarang, Satsuki. _Tou-chan_ juga masih di luar, tidak bisa mengantarmu." Kulit tangan yang sudah tidak begitu kencang mengelus puncak kepala sang anak dengan sayang.

" _Mou,_ _Kaa-chan._ Dai- _chan_ merajuknya sekarang. Lagipula aku bisa naik taksi." Buru-buru Momoi memotong gulungan sushi itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak bento bergambar keroppi. "Aku hanya sebentar. Pergi dulu ya, _Kaa-chan_!" sahutnya cepat setelah mencium pipi ibunya.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Anak gadisnya memang kepala batu. Apalagi kalau urusan Daiki. Tidak boleh besok, lusa, ataupun minggu depan. Kalau untuk Daiki ya _harus_ dilakukan detik itu juga. Sang ibu sudah mafhum. _Ya sudahlah_ , pikirnya. Siapa tahu di masa depan ia bisa berbesan dengan keluarga Aomine.

.

.

 ** _Ting._**

Momoi kebingungan. Sudah berkali-kali bel rumah kediaman Aomine dipencet, namun tidak ada satupun yang muncul. Entah itu sang pentolan keluarga yang kelewat berwibawa—galak, sang istri yang lembut namun memiliki sorot mata super tajam, atau anak semata wayang mereka yang dari ujung saja sudah kelihatan seramnya. Keluarga Aomine memang tidak main-main. Tapi Momoi selalu menyukai mereka semua.

Setelah dirasanya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, Momoi memilih untuk menerobos masuk. "Permisi…," Ia melepas sandal _pink_ miliknya dibagian teras rumah.

Langkah kakinya meneliti tiap-tiap sudut rumah Aomine. Benar-benar tidak ada orang. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu naik ke lantai dua, langsung menuju kamar pemuda itu.

 ** _Kriettt._**

Pintu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda jangkung yang tertidur di depan monitor. Kepalanya menghadap dinding. Momoi melangkah masuk lalu meletakkan kotak bentonya di atas _kotatsu_ mini yang tersedia di kamar ini.

Momoi meneliti tiap sudut kamar. Lumayan berantakan. Berbagai majalah dewasa yang berserakan dilantai dipungutnya satu persatu lalu ditendang semua ke bawah kolong tempat tidur. Semua pakaian kotor pemuda itu dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang khusus pakaian kotor. Sprei kasur yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya dirapikan sedikit. Momoi juga sempat menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan.

Ia heran. Ini kamar manusia apa kandang babi.

Setelah dirasanya sudah selesai, ia mendekati meja komputer. Pandangannya menangkap bingkai foto kecil yang sedang digenggam Aomine. Momoi sendiri tidak tahu kalau dirinya bisa tersenyum selebar itu. Perlahan, ia mengusap-usap punggung kokoh Aomine yang nampaknya letih.

Momoi menunduk, berbisik lembut di dekat telinga pemuda itu. "Dai- _chan_ , ayo makan. Aku bawakan sushi untukmu."

Aomine mengulet. Ia bangkit sambil menguap selebar-lebarnya, kemudian nampak terkejut melihat gadis itu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Mulut laknatnya bertanya, "Mau apa kau, Satsuki?"

"Aku jauh-jauh kemari bukan untuk diusir! Tuh, aku bawa sushi, Aomine _no baka_! Aku tahu kau belum makan!" Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk _kotatsu._

Aomine mengerjapkan mata keheranan. Ia berjalan menuju kotatsu lalu duduk di sana sambil bersiap menyantap sushi kiriman. Tampilannya cantik, Aomine akui itu. Ia mengambil sumpit di sisi kotak bento lalu mulai menyuap.

"Makanlah." Momoi menempatkan dirinya dihadapan pemuda itu sambil menggulung kakinya di bawah kehangatan _kotatsu_. "Aku tidak mau Dai- _chan_ berpikir kalau Dai- _chan_ itu tidak penting untukku."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran begitu." Aomine memasukkan dua gulungan sushi ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus. _Enak._

"Lalu kenapa tadi sore meninggalkanku seperti itu?! Aku kesusahan mengejarmu, tahu! Ditelponin juga tidak diangkat!"

Sepuluh gulungan sushi buatan Momoi kandas sudah dilahapnya. "Kau berisik, makanya aku tinggal."

"Sudah jelas-jelas tadi Dai- _chan_ seperti marah padaku." Momoi mengeluh, kepalanya bersender di atas _kotatsu_. Kejadian tadi sore ternyata membebani pikirannya. Beruntung ibunya mau turun tangan untuk membantu.

Aomine yang melihat kemuraman Momoi, sengaja menggelitik telapak kaki gadis itu dengan ujung jempol kakinya.

"Hei! Jangan menggelitikku!" Momoi menyembunyikan telapak kakinya. Ia celingukan sebentar. "Omong-omong Dai- _chan_ , _Tou-san_ sama _Kaa-san_ kemana?"

"Sudah dua hari ini mereka ke Osaka. Entah mau apa. Aku lupa."

Bibir Momoi membulat mengerti. Itu menjelaskan kenapa kediaman Aomine nampak sunyi.

Aomine memperhatikan gadis itu dari balik kotak bento. Perlahan, tangan panjangnya menarik kaki jenjang Momoi dari balik _kotatsu_ lalu kembali menggelitiki telapak kaki gadis itu.

"Dai—HEI!" Momoi tak bisa menahan tawa, ia bangkit untuk menjauhi Aomine.

Aomine menghabiskan sisa-sisa gulungan sushi langsung ke perutnya. "Jangan berisik. Ini sudah malam." Ia beranjak mendekati Momoi, yang didekati sudah siap melompat keluar kamar. Momoi menyadari aura keusilan setengah norak yang biasa dilakukan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Dai- _chan_ , sekali lagi kau mendekat aku—" Momoi berlari, sedikit lagi menggapai tuas pintu. Gagal total. Cengkraman Aomine berhasil menangkap lengannya. "Demi Tuhan, Dai- _chan_!" Gadis itu sangat tahu tingkah kekanakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

Aomine menyeret Momoi sampai telentang. Ia menduduki kaki Momoi hingga gadis itu tak bisa berkutik. Dengan mudah kedua tangannya menggerayangi telapak kaki Momoi sampai gadis itu berteriak-teriak putus asa.

"DAI- _CHAAAN_! BERHENTI! BERHENTI!"

Tawa penuh kesakitan dan rasa geli mendominasi. Momoi sampai terbatuk-batuk. Tubuh atasnya yang bisa memberontak, mencakar-cakar punggung penuh otot Aomine yang membelakanginya.

"Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu." Aomine menyeringai puas, menulikan pendengarannya sendiri. Ia melepas Momoi ketika dirasanya sosok itu sudah berakhir mengenaskan.

"Hukuman darimana?!" Momoi mengerucutkan bibir penuh kekesalan. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Sebagai balasan, ia gantian menimpuki Aomine dengan berbagai macam bantal—sampai bola basket.

"Oi—oi! Satsuki!" Semua lemparan bantal dan bola basket tepat mengenai tubuh jangkung itu. _Sakit juga._ Momoi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kurang ajar kau, ya…" Aomine bergerak cepat, merengkuh gadis gemulai itu ke dalam dekapannya, mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya, lalu menggelitiki tubuh gadis itu sampai kiamat.

"HAHAHAHA—DAI- _CHAN_! TUNGGU—AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kedua tangannya kini tak berguna. Jadilah ia hanya tertawa keras-keras sambil bergerak-gerak rusuh. Cengkraman Aomine pada pergelangan tangannya terasa seperti borgol. Ia hampir lupa kalau pemuda itu manusia setengah badak.

Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mau Momoi kesurupan pun ia tidak peduli. Keduanya saling serang setiap mendapat kesempatan. Lempar bantal, gelitiki, lempar bantal, gelitiki, begitu terus sampai bosan.

.

.

"Satsuki- _chan_!"

Sapaan ceria Kasuga membuyarkan lamunannya. Kasuga muncul dengan beberapa kotak pocky beraneka rasa. Ia duduk dihadapan Momoi lalu menyodorkan sekotak pocky _strawberry_ padanya.

"Hei, Mina- _chan_! Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Jam istirahat pertama, banyak murid-murid yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di luar kelas. Kantin, _gymnasium,_ dan perpustakaan biasanya menjadi pilihan utama. Beberapa juga ada yang tinggal di kelas untuk melanjutkan catatan atau sekadar mengobrol ngalor-ngidul.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kasuga sambil melirik kotak putih berukuran sedang yang ada di atas meja Momoi.

"Oh…," Momoi mengikuti arah pandang Kasuga. "Seperti kata Mina- _chan_ , aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada Tetsu- _kun_ hari ini." Raut wajah Momoi nampak tak terbaca. "Jadi aku buatkan _cake_ rasa kesukaannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kasuga manggut-manggut. Ia membuka kotak putih itu untuk mengintip bagaimana isinya. Tidak bagus, tapi juga tidak buruk. Setidaknya bentuknya kelihatan manusiawi walaupun sedikit berantakan.

"Lumayan bagus kok." ucap Kasuga. Diam-diam ia meneliti raut wajah Momoi yang kelihatannya ragu-ragu. Padahal, kemarin gadis itu sangat antusias tentang hal ini. "Satsuki- _chan_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Aku…,"

"Satsuki, aku tidak bisa latihan hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan," ucapan dari _Ace_ handal tim basket Touou memotong percakapan mereka.

Momoi mendongak. Terlihat sosok menjulang Aomine dengan seragamnya yang tak pernah rapi. Kedua tangannya yang bebas selalu dijejalkan ke dalam saku celana. "Hari ini memang tidak ada latihan khusus, Dai- _chan_. Kapten dan Sakurai- _kun_ sedang ada acara keluarga. Imayoshi- _san_ dan Susa- _san_ juga sibuk bimbel. Tapi beberapa memang ada yang latihan sendiri." Ia menyaksikan raut wajah Aomine yang dipenuhi rasa kantuk. "Eh! Dai- _chan_ mau kemana? Aku ikut!"

"Oh… begitu. Aku mau beli beberapa majalah baru." Aomine menyeringai. "Mai- _chan_ ku hilang semua entah kemana."

Momoi menghela nafas malas. Ingin sekali rasanya ia kirim ilmu hitam pada Mai- _chan_ itu. "Coba cek kolong tempat tidurmu. Mai- _chan_ bodoh itu aku tendang semua ke sana."

"Eeeee…," Aomine mengangkat alisnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangan dari saku celana lalu memencet kedua pipi Momoi sampai bibir _pink_ itu terlihat seperti ikan koi. "Berani sekali kau, ya…,"

" _Mou_! Dai- _chan_ sakit, sakit!" Momoi memukul tangan pemuda itu yang hinggap di wajahnya.

"Begini saja sakit. Dasar lembek."

"Dai- _chan_ kan badak!"

Kasuga terkikik dalam hati. Ia selalu merasakan atmosfer hangat dari kedua orang itu. Berkali-kali Kasuga menyarankan agar Momoi membuka pintu hatinya untuk Aomine, namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Momoi selalu beralasan kalau Aomine sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Apa itu?" Aomine bertanya sambil menunjuk kotak putih dengan dagunya.

" _Vanilla cake_ untuk Tetsu- _kun_. Dai- _chan_ mau menemaniku ke Seirin?" Momoi nampak susah berbicara dengan posisi bibir seperti ini.

Aomine melepas jemarinya dari wajah Momoi. Ia terdiam, bergantian melirik kotak putih dan wajah Momoi lalu melirik Kasuga yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

"Begitu." Dengusan panjang keluar dari bibir Aomine. "Ya sudah, semoga diterima," sahutnya sebelum pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar pelit!" Momoi menggeram saat sosok pemuda itu hilang ditelan pintu. Ia mengunyah pocky banyak-banyak sebagai penyaluran rasa kesalnya.

Kasuga memperhatikan kembali perubahan sikap teman sejawatnya itu. Kekosongan dan keragu-raguan yang sempat hilang, kini mulai kembali lagi.

"Satsuki- _chan_."

"Ya?"

Kasuga menyelami sepasang _magenta_ besar itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sana. Kasuga tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Semangat untuk hari ini!" Ia bangkit lalu menggamit lengan Momoi. "Yuk, makan dulu. Aku lapar sekali. Pocky-pocky itu tidak bisa mengganjal perutku rasanya."

Momoi kebingungan namun ia ikuti juga seretan Kasuga. "Porsi makan Mina- _chan_ itu mirip-mirip Dai- _chan_ , tahu." Momoi mendengus masam. Teman sejawatnya itu memang memiliki impian semua gadis di muka bumi. Makan banyak tapi tidak gemuk-gemuk.

Kasuga hanya terkekeh dibuatnya.

.

.

Berulang kali Momoi membenarkan ujung rok seragamnya yang tidak berantakan sama sekali. Hatinya gugup menunggu kedatangan pemuda yang sudah dicintainya sedari dulu. Walau tak disangkal, ada keraguan hebat yang sedang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini.

Berkali-kali berpikir namun tetap tidak mengerti. Seharusnya ia senang, tapi kenapa semakin kesini perasaannya semakin tak menentu?

"Momoi- _san_ ," panggil Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Ada apa, Momoi- _san_?"

"O-oh… ya, Tetsu- _kun_!" Ia mengangkat kotak putih yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas bangku taman. Kedua ujung jemarinya tidak bisa berhenti berketukan satu sama lain.

"Ada apa, Momoi- _san_? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu di sini?"

"A-aku…," Momoi tergagap. Ia berdeham singkat demi mengatasi rasa gugupnya. "Aku rasa kau sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padamu, Tetsu- _kun_." Momoi memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kuroko. Ada sisi dalam hatinya yang memberontak, tapi Momoi lebih memilih untuk maju. "Aku menyukaimu, sangat-sangat menyukaimu. Karena itu… aku mau hubungan kita lebih dari sekadar teman, Tetsu- _kun_ ," sahutnya sambil menyodorkan kotak putih pada Kuroko.

Kuroko bergeming. Cukup lama Ia memperhatikan kedua _magenta_ Momoi, senyum simpulnya pun terlihat. "Terima kasih banyak, Momoi- _san_." Kuroko menerima pemberian Momoi tanpa melihat isinya. "Aku selalu menghargai perasaanmu padaku. Tapi menurutku kita lebih baik berteman dekat saja, Momoi- _san_. Seperti biasa." Satu buah tepukan mendarat di pucuk kepala Momoi.

Momoi terenyuh. Ia mencoba tertawa walaupun tawanya terdengar begitu hambar.

"Maafkan aku, Momoi- _san_ …,"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Tetsu- _kun_. Terima kasih juga…," sahutnya pelan.

Kuroko mengangguk singkat, merasa tidak enak pada gadis merah muda itu.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Kuenya jangan lupa dimakan, _lho_! Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya." Momoi melirik kotak putih yang sedang dipegang Kuroko. "Sampai nanti, Tetsu- _kun_!" Tubuhnya berbalik, meninggalkan sosok pemuda lugu yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Angin sore yang menerpa membuat Momoi merapatkan sweaternya. Langkah kaki dan hatinya terasa lebih ringan. Ia ditolak namun senyuman masih mampu tersungging manis diwajahnya.

Harusnya Momoi lebih dulu sadar, kalau semua ini adalah kesalahan.

.

.

Aomine melihat semuanya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Ia melongokkan kepala dari balik salah satu pohon rindang yang ada di taman Seirin.

" _Che_. Ditolak, ya?" Sudut bibirnya terangkat samar. Ia kembali bersembunyi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Kepalanya menengadah ke dedaunan rimbun.

Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa jauh-jauh menguntit gadis berisik itu sampai ke sini. Persetan dengan Mai- _chan_. Langkah kakinya refleks berjalan begitu saja saat melihat Momoi keluar dari pelataran Touou seorang diri.

Mau kemana lagi kalau bukan ke Seirin? Yah, pikirnya, siapa tahu kalau gadis itu menangis meraung-raung karena ditolak, ia sudah siap bersiaga. Namun melihat raut wajah Momoi yang anteng-anteng saja justru membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang melintasinya membuat Aomine dalam posisi terjaga. Ia kembali mengenakan tudung jaketnya lalu menguntit gadis itu lagi. Ya, Aomine juga tahu kalau dia bodoh.

Momoi menuju stasiun kereta api, menunggu beberapa saat sampai kereta berikutnya datang lalu melangkah masuk. Suasana kereta yang ramai memudahkan Aomine untuk berdiri tak begitu jauh dari Momoi. Hanya selisih beberapa orang, Aomine masih bisa melihat apa-apa saja yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

Nihil. Semuanya aman. Sampai detik ini masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau gadis itu mau menangis.

Aomine bersandar pada tiang kereta. Hati nuraninya masih berfungsi untuk mempersembahkan tempat duduk bagi orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengecek ponselnya. Ia menjawab beberapa pesan yang kebanyakan tidak penting dari grup _chat_ tim basket Touou. Semua anggota tim muncul kecuali Momoi. Tentu saja karena gadis itu masih berdiri tegap di dekat tiang kereta tak jauh darinya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Aomine kembali menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Ia menghela nafas. Perjalanan kira-kira memakan lima belas menit. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kelopak matanya perlahan menutup. Jangan tanya padanya kenapa terus-terusan menguntit, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

 ** _Dugh!_**

"Ah—maaf!" Seorang gadis asing tidak sengaja menyenggol lengannya. Aomine hanya mengangguk singkat.

Ia kembali melihat Momoi. Seorang pria setengah baya yang berdiri begitu dekat di belakang Momoi, menarik perhatiannya. Setahunya, tadi di belakang Momoi hanya ada anak SMP. Pria itu perlahan maju, merapatkan jaraknya dengan Momoi. Lekas Aomine menajamkan penglihatannya. Nampak telapak tangan pria itu yang perlahan meraba bagian belakang Momoi. Awalnya hanya diluar rok, namun perlahan menyusup ke bagian dalam. Gerakannya sangat piawai. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali ada orang yang benar-benar memperhatikan.

Momoi terlihat begitu ketakutan. Tubuhnya membeku total, cengkramannya pada pegangan kereta semakin erat namun tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Dia pasti begitu ketakutan sampai-sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Brengsek…,"

Aomine merangsek maju, sengaja menabrak semua orang yang menghalanginya. Setelah dekat, ia menarik paksa kerah kemeja pria itu lalu menghantamnya dengan bogem mentah sampai tersungkur. Merasa tak cukup, Aomine kembali melayangkan tinju secara berulang pada wajah si tersangka sampai bercak darah menempel ditulang-tulang jarinya.

"Dai- _chan_?!" Refleks Momoi menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Semua orang nampak terkejut, semuanya mundur saat Aomine dengan membabi buta menghajar pria setengah baya itu. Beberapa ada yang mengerti namun beberapa juga ada yang tidak mau ikut campur. Jas si oknum mesum yang kelihatannya mahal sudah habis dinodai oleh darah yang mengucur deras dari sang pemilik.

"Brengsek kau! BRENGSEK!"

"Dai- _chan_!" Momoi terisak. "Sudah cukup! Hentikan, Dai- _chan_!" Ia menarik lengan Aomine sekuat yang ia bisa. Aomine menghentaknya lalu kembali menghajar pria yang nampaknya sudah tidak berdaya.

Sepasang _magenta_ terus mengucurkan air mata, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua jari-jari sampai sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Momoi lebih memikirkan nasib Aomine yang bisa saja menjadi tersangka ketimbang seorang penyelamat.

Beruntung tiga orang petugas keamanan kereta datang untuk melerai perkelahian. Tubuh Aomine ditahan langsung oleh dua orang petugas berbadan kekar, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Petugas lainnya memborgol tangan oknum mesum yang wajah lebamnya dipenuhi aliran darah segar. Nampaknya para petugas sudah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi lewat siaran CCTV.

"URUS SI BRENGSEK ITU DENGAN BENAR!" Suara Aomine menggelegar memenuhi gerbong. Pandangannya tajam menusuk. Ia menyentak kasar dua petugas berbadan kekar yang masih setia menahan tubuhnya. "Stelanmu tidak main-main, tapi isi kepalamu sampah." Mati-matian Aomine menahan untuk tidak meludah.

Ia beralih memandang wajah Momoi yang seputih kapas. Tubuhnya bergetar, dipipinya masih ada sisa-sisa air mata. Aomine menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun, gadis itu jauh lebih penting. Ia melepaskan diri dari dua petugas keamanan untuk merengkuh Momoi lalu menggiringnya keluar tepat saat pintu kereta terbuka sepenuhnya.

.

.

"Minumlah." Segelas coklat panas disodorkan pada Momoi yang sedang bergelung dalam kehangatan _kotatsu_. "Maaf kalau rasanya sedikit aneh. Aku tidak tahu takaran gulanya." Aomine menyahut sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Momoi.

Wajahnya sudah tidak begitu pucat, namun ekspresi kosong masih terus dipancarkan oleh gadis itu. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia menangis tanpa henti dalam dekapan Aomine. Ia juga tidak bodoh untuk memperparah keadaan dengan menanyakan bagian-bagian mana saja yang sudah dijamah oleh bajingan tua tadi. Kondisi Momoi yang seperti inilah yang membuat Aomine menggiringnya menuju kediamannya, bukannya menuju rumah gadis itu sendiri.

 _Satsuki-nya yang malang._ Dulu sewaktu masih bocah, ada bocah laki-laki lain yang mencoba bermain dengan helai rambut Momoi saja amarah Aomine sudah menggelegar kemana-mana. Apalagi untuk sekarang yang masalahnya membuat Aomine jauh lebih murka.

Momoi mengangkat wajahnya. Jemarinya terulur untuk mengarahkan _mug_ itu pada mulutnya. Ia meneguk dalam diam. Manis atau tidak ia sudah tidak peduli.

"Dai- _chan_ …,"

Panggilan dari Momoi membuatnya memusatkan perhatian pada gadis itu. "Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku butuh Dai- _chan_ …,"

Sorot _magenta_ yang begitu sendu cukup membuat hatinya teriris. Aomine mendekat, menyingkirkan _mug_ dari dekapan Momoi lalu merengkuh figur rapuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. Membagi sebuah pelukan erat yang bisa menenangkan sekaligus melindungi gadis yang selama ini selalu ada dihatinya.

Aomine ingin gadis itu mengerti, kalau tidak akan ada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada Momoi selama dirinya masih bernafas.

Momoi menangis lagi.

"Yang tadi itu mengerikan sekali, Dai- _chan_ …," lirihnya dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan. Wajah cantiknya bersandar rapat di dada Aomine dengan lengan kecil yang merengkuh erat punggung kokoh pemuda itu. Momoi selalu ingat, inilah punggung yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berlindung, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Maaf kalau aku terlambat. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi sendirian." Aomine membelai helai-helai merah muda itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Momoi menggeleng sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada bibir pemuda itu, berniat untuk menutup mulutnya dari hal-hal yang tidak perlu dikatakan. Begini saja sudah cukup.

Dan di dalam hatinya, Momoi begitu bersyukur, bisa memiliki seorang Aomine Daiki dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

Sepasang _magenta_ mengerjap dalam keremangan kamar. Rasa keempukan kasur yang berbeda, beberapa barang yang begitu asing, juga aroma ruangan yang terasa begitu maskulin membuatnya sadar kalau ia tidak sedang tidur di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Ia sudah menelpon ibunya untuk menginap di sini, dan izin pun dengan mudah didapatkannya. Harusnya ia tidur di sebelah, bagian kamar tamu. Tapi ia malah berujung di kamar tidur sang tuan rumah.

Momoi celingukan sebelum pandangannya terpaku pada _kotatsu._ Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tidur beralaskan karpet dengan tubuh bagian bawah tertutupi _futon_. Perlahan ia bangkit menuju pemuda itu. _Magenta_ -nya dengan puas meneliti raut wajah yang biasanya galak, kini terlihat begitu damai.

Momoi tersenyum geli. Jemarinya meraba tiap lekuk wajah Aomine yang terasa begitu kokoh. Hatinya perlahan menghangat. Kekosongan yang dialaminya sudah hilang sedari tadi.

Ia mengerti sekarang. _Sangat mengerti._

Pemuda itu adalah jawaban dari semua kegundahan yang menyelimutinya selama ini. Sungguh bodoh. Ia terlampau sering mengatai pemuda itu dengan sebutan bodoh namun lihat sekarang, dirinya bahkan lebih dari bodoh untuk menyadari kalau selama ini pemuda itulah yang selalu menguasai hatinya.

 _Bodoh._

"Selamat tidur, Dai- _chan_."

Dan satu buah kecupan pun jatuh di dahi Aomine.

.

.

Hari ini begitu menyebalkan. Paling menyebalkan dibanding hari-hari lainnya. Bola basket andalannya kempes, kepergok guru saat sedang enak-enaknya membolos kelas, ujian logaritma mendadak, ditambah lagi gadis bersurai merah muda berisik selalu menghindarinya selama kurang lebih SEMINGGU.

Sinting. Begitukah cara gadis itu berterima kasih atas apa yang sudah dilakukan olehnya? Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Aomine membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

* * *

 _"Yo, Satsuki. Kenapa tadi pagi berangkat tanpaku?"_

 _"Oh_ — _Dai-chan! Aku bangunnya terlalu pagi, malas tahu lama-lama menunggu Dai-chan. Sampai nanti~"_

* * *

 _"Satsuki. Bantu aku mengambil beberapa tumpukan tugas di ruang guru."_

 _"Aaaa, aku mau mengantar Mina-chan ke UKS sekarang. Kasihan sekali perutnya melilit. Etto... sampai nanti, Dai-chan!"_

* * *

 _"Satsuki, ayo makan siang bersama."_

 _"Maaf Dai-chan, aku sudah ada janji menemui pelatih sekarang. Sampai nanti, ya~"_

* * *

 _"Oi, Satsuki. Temani aku beli kaset DVD. Nanti pulangnya aku traktir Game Center."_

 _"Etto… Kapten membutuhkanku sepulang sekolah nanti, Dai-chan. Nanti kukirim pesan! Jaa neee~"_

* * *

Saking kesalnya, Aomine melakukan _dunk_ bebas sampai mematahkan _ring_ basket. Tangannya terkepal erat, kepalanya berasap. Dirinya sedang mengaktifkan mode senggol-bacok. Tak terhitung sudah berapa belas orang yang kena semprot olehnya hari ini.

" _Sumimasen_ , Aomine _-sa_ —"

"APA?!"

Korban berikutnya Sakurai. Jamur peminta maaf itu sampai lari tunggang langgang akibat bentakan Aomine. Ia mendengus geram sambil membanting _ring_ dalam genggamannya. Auranya begitu brutal. Tidak ada yang berani mendekat bahkan rekan satu timnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah botol minuman isotonik terlempar ke arahnya. Aomine menangkap dengan sigap. Ia melihat sosok Wakamatsu yang berdiri tak begitu jauh dengannya, memandangnya dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Wah, wah. Kau sedang datang bulan rupanya?" Wakamatsu menyahut ringan sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Aomine.

"Berisik. Urus urusanmu sendiri."

"Ada apa, bocah?"

Aomine bergeming. Ia membuka tutup botol lalu meneguk cairan isotonik itu dengan barbar, mengabaikan eksistensi sang kapten. Rasanya begitu aneh tidak direcoki oleh gadis berisik yang selama ini selalu menguntitnya. Hampa. Hambar. Tidak enak. Kurang garam. Aomine sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang ada dikepala gadis itu. Lihat sekarang, bahkan Momoi sang manager yang kelewat rajin kali ini tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di _Gymnasium._

" _Che_. Pergilah. Carilah udara segar di luar. Aku tidak tahan melihat tampang kusutmu di sini."

Wakamatsu menepuk ringan pundak _kouhai_ tempramentalnya. Aomine mendongak, melihat senyuman miring yang terlukis di wajah sang kapten. _Tumben-tumbennya,_ pikirnya.

Aomine mendengus. Ia mengorek telinganya yang tidak gatal-gatal amat lalu melangkah menuju ruang ganti. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu di toko kaset dan majalah langganannya bisa membuat suasana hatinya senang sedikit.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa, Mina- _chaaann_!"

Momoi mengubur wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya sudah menjalar menuju daun telinga. Helai-helai rambut merah muda yang biasanya rapi kini mencuat kemana-mana, menandakan pemiliknya stress tujuh turunan.

"Kasihan _lho_ , Aomine- _kun_ terus-terusan kau tolak seperti itu. Nanti kalau dia kabur dan suka sama yang lain bagaimana?" Kasuga terkekeh sambil menyendok _parfait_ pesanannya. Sudah dua jam mereka berputar-putar di topik yang sama.

Aomine Daiki. Satu nama yang berhasil menjungkir balikkan seorang gadis gemulai dihadapannya. Lihat itu, merah merona di wajah Momoi sama sekali belum hilang sedari tadi. Baru kali ini Kasuga menghadapi sikap Momoi yang seperti ini, namun ia turut senang akhirnya sahabatnya itu sudah memahami isi hatinya sendiri.

" _Cih._ Dai- _chan_ seram begitu, mana ada yang tertarik dengannya." Momoi membuka wajahnya, cemberut. Ia melirik _strawberry sundae_ -nya yang sudah mencair.

"Tapi Satsuki- _chan_ tertarik, tuh." Kasuga memainkan sendoknya dihadapan Momoi. "Sampai berani menciumnya. Hayooo?"

"Mina- _chaaann_!" Momoi kembali mengubur wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghadapinya setelah itu... Setiap melihat wajahnya itu, _lho_! Kesal sekali, jantungku mau melompat keluar rasanya."

"Yah, namanya juga lagi jatuh cinta." Kasuga memainkan alisnya pada Momoi. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan waktu Satsuki- _chan_ menciumnya. Romantis sekali. Gelap-gelapan begitu… Ah, payah! Aomine- _kun_ tidak langsung terbangun."

"Kalau dia terbangun aku sudah lompat dari lantai dua." Momoi menggerundel. Ikut-ikutan menyendok _parfait_ Kasuga.

"Jadi bagaimana? Satsuki- _chan_ mau terus-terusan menghindarinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya butuh waktu…," Suaranya berubah murung. "Aku juga takut kalau tiba-tiba dia menjauhiku hanya karena tahu aku menyukainya. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mau persahabatan kita selama ini hancur begitu saja, Mina- _chan_ …"

.

.

Bunyi kerincing terdengar berirama tanda ada orang yang mendorong tuas pintu ke dalam. Aomine mengangkat tangannya sebagai sapaan pada pemuda penjaga mesin kasir. Deretan huruf membentuk tulisan 'Takao Kazunari' pada tanda pengenal plastik di bagian dadanya.

"Tumben lama tak berkunjung? Stok mesummu menggunung, ya?" sapa Takao ringan.

"Tutup mulutmu, Takao." Aomine memutar bola mata yang disambut dengan kekehan ceria pemuda asal Shutoku High. Takao biasa bekerja sambilan seusai sekolah. Entah apa tujuannya, Aomine sendiri tidak tahu. Selama Takao selalu menyetok apa yang dibutuhkannya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jemari _tan_ menyusuri tiap-tiap rak kaset DVD ber _-genre_ _crime_. Satu-satunya _genre_ film yang sangat diminati Aomine. Biasanya kalau sedang berbelanja kaset begini, gadis merah muda berisik itu selalu mengomel lantaran tidak pernah suka dengan jalan ceritanya.

 _"Dai-chan itu sudah seram, tahu! Kalau nonton beginian melulu nanti jadi semakin seram!"_

Aomine menjedakkan kepalanya pada kaset DVD. "Terus saja menggangguku, Satsuki." Ia menggerundel seorang diri. Heran. Kenapa gadis itu selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Tidak capek, apa?

 ** _Kringgg_** **—**

Kerincing pintu kembali mengalun. Menampakkan pemuda jangkung atletis dengan model rambut dikepang kecil-kecil. Ditelinganya bertengger empat tindikan perak. Empat antek-antek yang tak kalah jangkung dan berotot pun nampak mengekor di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang." Takao menyapa ramah, sedikit membungkuk. Walau tak disangkal ia sendiri nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum pongah. Ia meneliti sudut toko yang sepi, pandangannya terpaku pada pemuda bersurai biru gelap yang _sangat_ dikenalinya. Ia menyeringai, mendekat sambil merangkul sosok itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," Ia menekankan sapaannya, "Daiki…"

Aomine melirik acuh. Eksistensi pemuda yang dibencinya itu begitu merusak penglihatannya. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Haizaki." Ia menyahut tajam sambil menyentak kasar lengan Haizaki.

"Dingin seperti biasanya, eh?" Haizaki tertawa mengejek. "Omong-omong, masih ada sesuatu yang harus kita selesaikan, Daiki." Lidahnya yang terus-terusan menjulur itu membuat Aomine muak.

"Yah—ku rasa aku tidak punya waktu melayanimu." Aomine lebih memilih abai. Ia memusatkan perhatian pada deretan kaset-kaset yang akan menemaninya begadang malam ini.

"Cih. Sombong sekali." Haizaki meneliti pemuda _tan_ itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Mana pacarmu?"

"Dia _bukan_ pacarku."

"Oh iya, lupa. Pacarmu itu kan lebih suka makhluk tak kasat mata ketimbang monster bringas sepertimu." Tawa Haizaki mengalun ringan. Aomine mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tidak ingin terprovokasi oleh pemuda itu.

Merasa diabaikan, Haizaki menendang kaki rak kaset. "Menyebalkan! Mau ku patahkan kaki Kise?!" Tidak dihiraukannya lagi Takao yang sedari tadi terang-terangan memperhatikannya.

"—Ha?" Aomine melirik, "Pukulanku waktu itu tidak begitu mempan padamu ternyata."

" _Che._ Kau pikir aku bodoh." Ia menggedikkan kepala ke samping, memberikan akses pada Aomine untuk melihat keempat antek-anteknya yang tinggi menjulang. "Kalau kau laki-laki, selesaikan urusanmu denganku sekarang." Lidahnya menjulur, menjilat ibu jarinya dengan ekspresi menghina.

Kedua tangan Aomine terkepal erat. Ia meletakkan kembali kaset-kaset dalam genggamannya pada rak. Amarah berhasil membuatnya berjalan keluar toko, mengikuti langkah Haizaki. Takao menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh kecemasan, bingung antara mau menyusul atau tidak. Namun Aomine hanya membalas dengan senyuman miring, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

Lorong kereta yang menyatu dengan aliran sungai nampak remang-remang. Cahaya matahari yang menyongsong tak bisa sampai ke tempatnya berdiri lantaran rel kereta api ada di atasnya. Benar-benar jauh dari keramaian orang-orang. Haizaki benar-benar pintar memilih tempat.

Aomine sangat tahu untuk apa mantan rekan tim basket SMP-nya mengajaknya ke sini. Pikirnya, ia masih mampu menghabisi lima orang yang kelihatannya tolol-tolol dengan tangan kosong. Jangan pernah lupa kalau ia menyimpan kekuatan badak.

"Sudah tahu terpojok, masih saja sombong." Haizaki mendecih kesal. "Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah suka dengan potongan sepertimu. Menjijikan. Sok pahlawan. Belum tentu orang yang kau lindungi itu mau melindungimu!"

" _Che._ Memangnya aku tidak? Kau dan isi kepalamu itu sama-sama sampah. Tidak berguna."

Alis Haizaki berkerut. Giginya saling bergelutuk kesal. Ia mengibaskan tangan pada keempat rekannya, memberi kode untuk segera menghabisi Aomine. Empat pemuda menjulang itu mengangguk singkat. Dua di antaranya langsung meninju perut Aomine. Ia mengelak, melempar tasnya ke sembarang lalu balas menghajar dua orang itu dengan tendangan kaki. Keduanya langsung tersungkur ke belakang. Rasa nyeri yang melanda ulu hati masing-masing membuat dua pemuda jangkung itu sedikit kesusahan untuk bangun. Dua di antaranya kembali menyerang Aomine dengan brutal, berhasil meninggalkan memar merah pada pipi kanannya.

Aomine terhuyung ke belakang, gundukan tas yang tergeletak lugu di lantai membuatnya tersandung. Ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan namun segera berkelit cepat sambil balas melayangkan bogem mentah secara membabi buta sampai tulang-tulang jarinya membiru.

Fokus Aomine terpaku pada apa yang ada dihadapannya. Dua rekan Haizaki yang sempat tersungkur dengan sigap memanfaatkan celah untuk menabrak Aomine dari belakang. Kedua pergelangan tangan Aomine dipegang kuat-kuat, membuat kedua pemuda lainnya yang hampir babak belur segera bangkit lalu bergantian menghajar Aomine dengan tendangan dan pukulan tinju bertubi-tubi. Tanpa jeda. Pergerakan Aomine benar-benar mati total sehingga ia tidak bisa membalas.

Haizaki terkekeh puas. Sekeras apapun Aomine meronta ia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari keempat pemuda itu. Darah mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Kelopak mata kanannya sudah tidak bisa terbuka sempurna. Sudut bibirnya juga mengucurkan darah. Belum lagi memar-memar di sekujur tubuhnya yang ia yakin pasti membiru sebentar lagi.

Haizaki mendekat. Memberi kode pada empat antek-anteknya agar berhenti. Ia berlutut dengan satu kaki, menjambak helai-helai rambut biru gelap sampai pemiliknya terpaksa mendongak. "Aku tidak pernah main-main, Daiki…" Obsidian menatap tajam, "Aku bisa menghancurkanmu kalau aku mau. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan semuanya! Ini sangat mudah bagiku, bodoh!"

Aomine terkekeh di sela-sela helaan nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Ia meludah. "Pencundang."

Haizaki tersentak. Demi apapun, tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya semarah ini kecuali pemuda _tan_ tersebut, dari dulu sampai sekarang.

"Patahkan lengannya." Suaranya bergetar menahan amarah. Ia menatap sepasang _cobalt_ yang begitu angkuh lamat-lamat sebelum menghempaskan kepala Aomine dengan cara yang sangat jauh dari kelembutan.

Salah satu rekannya mengangguk. Ia memutar lengan kanan Aomine berlawanan arah dari engselnya lalu membengkokkannya secara paksa. Membuat jeritan pilu menggelegar di tengah-tengah kesunyian lorong.

Lekas keempat rekannya segera menghempaskan tubuh Aomine. Melihat pemain basket handal itu tersungkur sambil memegangi lengan kanannya, cukup membuat Haizaki menyeringai puas.

"Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan."

Haizaki melempar tatapan menghina sebelum pergi dengan antek-anteknya, meninggalkan Aomine yang meringkuk kesakitan seorang diri.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Oh, sial!"

Takao mengayuh lebih cepat lalu membanting sepedanya di rerumputan yang tak begitu jauh dari lorong tepi sungai, tempat dimana suara jeritan penuh kesakitan itu berasal. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi sendal rumahan yang masih dipakainya semenjak keluar dari toko. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri lorong sampai menemukan sosok pemuda yang tengah meringkuk dengan tubuh penuh luka. Tidak ditemukan sosok lain selain pemuda _tan_ itu sendiri.

"Aomine! Astaga!" Ia menyentuh tubuh Aomine yang dipenuhi keringat dingin lalu membawa kepala pemuda itu pada rengkuhannya. Darah dan luka memar yang menghiasi wajah Aomine membuat hati nuraninya mencelos. "Haizaki benar-benar sinting! Oh, astaga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Shin- _chan_ kalau melihatmu seperti ini." Omelannya terhenti saat menyadari kalau pemuda _tan_ itu terus-terusan mencengkram lengan kanannya.

Takao meneliti cengkraman Aomine. Obsidian miliknya pun melebar. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia menyalahkan diri sendiri kenapa memakan waktu begitu lama untuk sampai ke sini. Persetan dengan kunci toko yang sempat hilang dan laju sepeda bututnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang sangat buruk menimpa tangan seorang pemain basket berbakat.

"Bertahanlah, Aomine…," Takao mengirim pesan singkat pada rekan terdekatnya lalu membopong tubuh Aomine dengan hati-hati, berniat untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung_**


	3. Aku Mencintaimu

**Kuroko no Basuke** Ⓒ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing:** AoMomo

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** 3 chapters

* * *

 **.**

 **Nobody Can Own You but Me**

 **.**

* * *

"Takao!" Pemuda bersurai hijau pekat berjalan tergesa-gesa. Dibelakangnya menyusul pemuda pirang dengan mata lentik yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya ketika sudah dekat dengan Takao.

Takao berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Buruk. Dia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius sekarang."

"Astaga! Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali untuk jangan berurusan dengannya! Aominecchi _baka_!" Kise menggerundel. Mata lentiknya seperti sudah siap mau menangis. Lekas ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu kamar rawat Aomine.

" _Urusai_ , Kise. Apa kata dokter? Sudah kau hubungi keluarganya? Momoi? Orang-orang Touou? Atau aku saja? Oh, sial. Nomor ponsel ibunya terhapus- _nanodayo_!"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Momoi- _chan_." Takao menjawab sendu. Ia mengingat pesan Aomine dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

 _Jangan beritahu keluargaku, ini bukanlah masalah besar. Nanti aku saja yang menghubunginya. Mereka itu merepotkan. Jangan gegabah atau ku hajar kau._

* * *

"Akashi bersikeras datang- _nanodayo_. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang diperjalanannya. Murasakibara naik _shinkansen_ jam malam, tengah malam mungkin sudah sampai. Kuroko akan datang bersama Kagami beberapa menit lagi." Midorima memegang keningnya. Terlihat sekali stres mengurusi temannya yang selalu saja membuat masalah. Pikirnya, orang gila mana yang nekat menghajar empat lelaki berotot dengan tinggi tubuh melebihi pintu? "Aomine _baka_."

Takao melihat Kise yang biasanya ceria kini mematung sambil mengintip lewat pintu kaca kamar rawat Aomine. Ia menyadari kalau pemuda itu sudah menangis sedari tadi.

"Kenapa tangannya?" tanya Kise. Pandangannya tidak berpaling sama sekali.

"Patah. Tapi aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya…,"

"Brengsek." Midorima mengumpat geram. Sama sekali tidak terlihat benda-benda aneh di sekitarnya. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah terlampau panik sampai melupakan keberuntungannya.

" _Konbawa_ , Midorima- _kun_ , Takao- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_ ," sahut Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan Kagami di sisinya. Keduanya mengenakan seragam basket sambil menenteng parsel buah-buahan.

"Yah, maaf lama…," Kagami menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Kami beli buah dulu di Supermarket tadi."

"Takao- _kun_ , terima kasih sudah menghubungiku."

Takao tersenyum ringan. "Bukan masalah." Dalam hati ia mengagumi persahabatan yang terjalin antara mereka semua. Bahkan Midorima yang paling malas berurusan dengan Aomine, terlihat paling panik di antara yang lain. Belum lagi Kise yang sedari tadi menangis di depan pintu kamar Aomine. Juga kepedulian Kagami. padahal ia baru beberapa bulan mengenal Aomine.

"Keterlaluan. Aku punya kerabat yang bertugas di kepolisian Tokyo. Mau ku urus sekarang? Walaupun tidak ada bukti, prosesnya pasti bisa berjalan mulus." Kuroko menyahut datar. Sorot matanya penuh amarah, benar-benar berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya. Biar aku saja yang mengurus Shougo."

Kelima pasang mata menoleh pada sumber suara yang tenang dan berat. Terlihat dari kejauhan sosok pemuda dengan bola mata berbeda warna dan helai rambut semerah darah. Sosok itu perlahan mendekat. Aura penuh kekuasaan sangat kental mengiringinya.

"Akashi?"

.

.

Momoi melirik jam yang melingkari tangannya. Pukul lima sore, nampaknya topik tentang hati memang memerlukan waktu yang sangat panjang dibanding topik-topik yang lain. Apalagi jika yang menemani adalah sahabat terdekat.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , sudah semua?"

"Oh—ya. Tunggu sebentar, Mina- _chan_." Momoi menyahut sambil merapikan semua barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di kafe. "Yuk, jalan!"

 ** _Drrrttt._**

Getaran ponsel kembali menghentikan pergerakan Momoi. Ia merogoh ponsel dari saku roknya dan melihat nama 'Takao- _kun_ ' yang berputar-putar di layar. Momoi mengangkat dalam dering kedua.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Takao- _kun_! Ada a—"

Beberapa detik yang terlewat mampu membuat Momoi mengatupkan bibirnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang. Wajahnya pucat pasi disertai dengan sepasang _magenta_ yang kian membulat. Lekas ia menutup telepon dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

" _Lho_? Ada apa, Satsuki- _chan_?" sahut Kasuga sambil memegang lengan Momoi.

Sosok itu tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Bergeming. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu sudah berlari menuju stasiun terdekat. Menghiraukan teriakan sahabatnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Akashi?"

Akashi berjalan tenang menuju teman-temannya. Jas hitam yang disampirkan dibahu, dua kancing kemeja atas yang dibiarkan terbuka, sebelah tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, juga sebelah tangan lagi yang memutar-mutarkan gunting secara bebas membuat mereka semua paham kalau ini adalah Akashi satunya lagi. O—oh, lihatlah manik mata yang berbeda warna itu.

"Cepat sekali kau datang?" Midorima menyahut.

"Tidak sulit bagiku untuk sampai ke Tokyo. Kau lupa, Shintarou? Perintahku… selalu mutlak."

Takao meringis. Tubuh setan merah itu sedikit lebih rendah darinya, namun tubuh kecil itulah yang memberikan tekanan paling hebat saat ini.

Akashi berjalan menuju Kise. Ia melirik tubuh Aomine yang sedang tertidur dengan lengan kanan yang dibebat perban. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat wajah Aomine yang dipenuhi memar-memar kebiruan. Nafasnya teratur, nampaknya tidak ada hal buruk lain yang terjadi pada pemuda itu selain tangannya.

"Tenang saja, Ryouta. Serahkan Shougo padaku." Akashi menepuk pundak Kise, meremasnya pelan. "Tidak perlu bantuan hukum. Aku saja sudah cukup menghabisinya." Hawa kemarahan yang dipancarkan Akashi begitu mencekam.

Midorima menghela nafas. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai turun. "Ya sudah, terserah kau. Ingat Akashi, jangan kelewat batas."

"Hati-hati, Akashi- _kun_ ," komentar Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam.

Akashi hanya menoleh sebagai jawaban. Garis bibirnya menyeringai senang. Kemudian _heterochromia_ miliknya menyipit, saat menyadari ada sosok feminim dari ujung lorong yang perlahan mendekat.

"Dai- _chan_?! Mana Dai- _chan_?! Dimana dia?!" Momoi yang baru datang langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Takao. Nafasnya bergemuruh. Wajah cantiknya sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata dan ekspresi penuh ketakutan.

"Tenang, Momoi- _san_." Kuroko menyahut sambil menepuk pundak Momoi. "Aomine- _kun_ masih tertidur." Ia menunjuk kamar yang sedang ditunggui oleh Akashi dan Kise dengan dagunya.

Momoi tersentak. Ia melepaskan Takao lalu langsung berlari menuju kedua temannya, berniat untuk membuka tuas pintu yang tidak dikunci.

"Tenang, Satsuki. Kau mau masuk ke dalam dan mengacaukan semuanya?" Akashi menghentikan gerakan tangan Momoi. Sorot matanya tajam menuju gadis itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya, Akashi- _kun_!"

"Bukan kau saja yang khawatir di sini, Satsuki. Bersabarlah."

Momoi bergeming. Ia menepis pegangan Akashi pada tangannya lalu melihat kondisi kamar lewat pintu kaca. Betapa mencelos hatinya saat melihat sosok pemuda yang selalu melindunginya, yang selalu menghiburnya dengan cara-cara konyol, yang selalu mengorbankan diri untuk membantunya, kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Hanya ada pergerakan dada yang naik turun dan alat penjelas detak jantung yang berbunyi tenang.

Seolah-olah belum cukup tersakiti, _Kami-sama_ menghancurkan hatinya hingga berkeping-keping melalui pemandangan tangan kanan Aomine yang dibebat rekat-rekat dengan perban.

Tangan kanan. Kekuatan terbesar Aomine dalam bermain basket ada di sana. Lantas, kalau tangan itu rusak sepenuhnya, apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu ketika ia bangun nanti?

Demi Tuhan, Momoi sendiri tidak berani membayangkannya.

Lantas ia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Persetan dengan peraturan rumah sakit yang tidak boleh diberisiki. Hatinya begitu hancur melihat Aomine terbaring tak berkutik seperti itu. Begitu hancur sampai-sampai ia merasa tidak bisa melihat warna lain selain hitam. Juga teriakan teman-temannya yang rasanya semakin menjauh.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang perlahan membuka, menampilkan dua buah _magenta_ yang nampak begitu mati. Pemiliknya mengerjap beberapa kali. Cukup heran kenapa bisa bangun di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Baunya yang menyengat hidung, membuat Momoi mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka.

"Sudah bangun, Momoi- _san_?" sapa suara lembut yang sudah sangat dikenalinya.

Momoi melirik pada mantan rekan tim basketnya dulu yang perlahan mendekat. Pemuda itu mengecek suhu tubuh Momoi dengan punggung tangan di kening gadis itu.

"Suhu tubuhmu sempat tinggi semalam, Momoi- _san_. Tapi sekarang ku rasa baik-baik saja. Mau ku belikan sarapan?"

Momoi menghela nafas. Tentu dia baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan sama sekali. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan hanyalah pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu.

"Dai- _chan_ bagaimana?" tanyanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Aomine- _kun_ sudah sadar sekarang. Sudah bisa dikunjungi juga. Kau mau ke sana? Biar ku antarkan."

Kelopak matanya terbuka lebih lebar lagi. Momoi bangkit, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan penuh harap. "Tangannya? Bagaimana tangannnya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah makannya banyak? Tangannya itu… tidak membuatnya kesakitan, kan?"

Pertanyaan beruntun yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran membuat Kuroko tersenyum. "Tangannya baik-baik saja ku rasa. Tapi Momoi- _san_ bisa bertanya langsung padanya."

Bahu Momoi melorot. Walaupun tak bisa lega sepenuhnya, setidaknya untuk sekarang ia tahu kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Lantas ia memperhatikan Kuroko dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sama sekali tidak pakai seragam sekolah dan tidak ada tas menggembung di sisinya. Padahal Momoi yakin kalau hari ini bukan hari libur.

"Aku beralasan sakit, Momoi- _san_ ," jawab Kuroko saat menyadari pandangan Momoi. "Kagami- _kun_ dan yang lain pergi sekolah. Akashi- _kun_ dan Murasakibara- _kun_ tadi pagi masih ada di sini, namun sekarang mereka sudah kembali ke hotel masing-masing. Beristirahat sebentar, katanya. Jadi aku yang bertugas menjaga Aomine- _kun_ dan Momoi- _san_."

Momoi menahan haru. Rasanya ingin sekali ia peluk pemuda lembut itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Tetsu- _kun_." Kedua tangannya menyelimuti tangan kanan Kuroko. Betapa beruntungnya dia, bisa memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang begitu pengertian.

Kuroko tersenyum. Dalam diam, ia meneliti raut wajah Momoi.

"Momoi- _san_ …,"

"Ya, Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Momoi- _san_ benar-benar menyukai Aomine- _kun_?" tembaknya langsung.

Momoi tersentak. Pegangannya pada tangan Kuroko seketika terlepas. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Nampaknya Kuroko pun tidak memerlukan jawaban. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Syukurlah. Aku turut senang."

"A-aku tidak menyukainya…," sahut Momoi seraya menghindari kontak mata dengan Kuroko. Kedua ujung telunjuknya saling berketukan satu sama lain. Tingkah laku yang sering Momoi lakukan ketika merasa gugup.

Kuroko terkekeh. "Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Momoi- _san_."

"A-aku tidak… _Etto_ … Tetsu- _kun_ tidak marah… padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanyanya pada Momoi yang semakin menundukkan kepala. "Lagipula, aku sudah tahu kalau Momoi- _san_ menyukai orang lain. Yang baru ku tahu, orang itu adalah Aomine- _kun_." Jeda sebentar. Kuroko memandang figur feminim dihadapannya lamat-lamat. "Tatapan matamu sewaktu di taman, kau menyatakan cinta padaku tapi isi kepalamu seakan-akan dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang lain."

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu- _kun_ …" Momoi menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Kuroko tersenyum. " _Ie,_ tidak apa-apa, Momoi- _san_." Jemarinya mengacak pelan pucuk kepala Momoi. "Sudah ku bilang, kita lebih cocok berteman."

Momoi membalas senyuman Kuroko sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, mau ku antar ke kamar Aomine- _kun_?"

Sekali lagi, Momoi mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Aomine yang hanya berbeda satu lorong. Momoi sendiri tidak bisa mengingat jalannya lantaran semalam sudah keburu tumbang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Momoi bisa melihat melalui kaca pintu kalau pemuda itu tengah menatap jendela di sisi kanannya yang tidak ditutupi gorden. Bahu kokoh nan bidang yang tertutup pakaian khas rumah sakit, kini nampak begitu layu. Momoi sampai harus mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko karena tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Masuklah. Aku ada di _mini market_ lantai dua kalau Momoi- _san_ mencariku," sahut Kuroko sambil berlalu dari hadapan Momoi.

Momoi mengiyakan. Ia melihat kepergian Kuroko sampai sosok itu menghilang di balik lift. Perlahan ia memutar tuas pintu. Sebuah sapaan dengan intonasi malas yang sangat familiar langsung menyambutnya, "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau makan, Tetsu." Aomine menyahut tanpa menolehkan pandangannya sama sekali.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, ia memutar tubuhnya, dan terkejut menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Momoi Satsuki, yang beberapa menit lalu masih tegar, kini sudah habis berlinang air mata.

"Satsuki?"

Aomine bergerak turun dari tempat tidur dengan susah payah, namun Momoi cepat menghentikannya. " _Chotto matte,_ Dai- _chan_! Jangan kemana-mana dulu…" Ia kembali membenarkan kaki Aomine yang hampir menyentuh lantai kemudian menutupinya dengan selimut.

Sesudahnya, Momoi berdiri kaku. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan dalam yang hanya mereka sendiri yang mengerti. Atmosfernya begitu berat. Seperti ada batu besar yang hinggap dibahu masing-masing, menunggu untuk dipecahkan, namun tidak ada yang mau memulai.

Momoi bisa melihat bagaimana memar-memar masih menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu, dan juga tangan kanannya yang terbelit perban semakin membuat perut Momoi melilit. Begitu saja, air mata panas kembali berjatuhan dengan cepat dari sepasang _magenta_ yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat redup.

Momoi terisak. Merasa sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan segalanya.

"Hei, Satsuki…,"

Aomine bergerak untuk menggenggam tangannya. Momoi menggeleng lalu membawa kepala pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia masih terisak sambil membagi pelukan yang erat dan hangat. Aomine tertegun sesaat, merasa bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Aomine _baka… baka… baka_ …," Momoi terus memaki. Air mata yang menghiasi pipinya mulai berjatuhan di atas helai-helai rambut Aomine. Menyadari tangis gadis itu yang semakin menjadi, Aomine pun melingkarkan lengan kirinya, merengkuh sosok ramping itu semampu yang ia bisa. Momoi melanjutkan, "Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu?! Aomine no _baka_!"

"Maafkan aku, Satsuki." Rengkuhan Aomine dipinggang Momoi semakin erat. Ia menghirup aroma segar _strawberry_ dari lekuk tulang selangka gadis itu dalam-dalam, menyimpannya dengan rapi dalam memori kepala yang dikhususkan untuk Momoi. Aromanya tidak pernah berubah, masih sama dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Yang penting, kau sudah mau mengobrol denganku lagi." Si jangkung menyeringai.

"Itu tidak penting, Dai- _chan_!" Momoi merengut sambil melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja penting. Kau mengacuhkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas selama seminggu penuh. Bagaimana mungkin itu tidak membebani pikiranku?"

Momoi bergeming. Merasa tak mampu membalas tatapan tajam Aomine yang saat ini sedang berusaha menguliti dirinya.

"Sungguh, Satsuki. Aku benar-benar hampir gila. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan aku, bilang saja. Jangan menghindariku seperti anak kecil begitu!" Refleks suaranya kian meninggi.

"Ya, ya! Aku salah! Aku memang bodoh! Terus kenapa? Aku… aku…," Momoi memegang keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Aku hanya… perlu waktu untuk memikirkan satu hal, Dai- _chan_. Dan itu privasi," sahutnya cepat saat ia menangkap sinyal dari pemuda itu yang ingin menyela.

"Sejak kapan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Untuk yang satu ini benar-benar privasi, Dai- _chan_ … Kalau kau hampir gila, aku sudah benar-benar gila sekarang." Momoi memelas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin membaginya denganku?"

"Nanti, mungkin… Akan ku pikirkan nanti."

Aomine mengalah. Ia sedang tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan tak berujung mereka. Pikirnya, kehadiran gadis itu saat ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Lekas Aomine kembali bersender nyaman pada kasur rumah sakit yang bagian kepalanya sudah ditinggikan.

Ia meneliti penampilan Momoi yang dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Begitu berantakan. Gadis itu juga masih memakai seragam sekolah, _minus_ sweater hijau terangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Momoi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengunjung. Ia menghela nafas lelah. "Kemarin malam."

"Kau belum pulang sejak itu?"

Momoi menggeleng. Ibu jari Aomine mengelap sisa-sisa air mata yang sudah mengering di pelupuk mata Momoi.

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau _Kaa-san_ tahu, aku bisa dicincang."

" _Kaa-chan_ sudah tahu, dan Dai- _chan_ juga tidak akan dicincang, tuh." Momoi menggulung rambutnya ke atas. Tangannya mengambil jatah sarapan Aomine, berniat untuk menyuapi pemuda itu. "Kecuali kalau tidak mau makan, aku yang akan mencincangmu."

Aomine menjedakkan kepalanya pada bantalan kasur. "Sejak kapan aku makan makanan rumah sakit, Satsuki?"

"Sejak sekarang. Ayo aaaa—" Momoi mengarahkan sendoknya menuju mulut Aomine. Yang disuapi hanya mendecih kesal. Rasanya lama sekali sampai Aomine menelan suapannya. "Nah, begitu dong!" Momoi kembali menyuapi pemuda itu sampai tidak ada satupun nasi dan lauk tersisa di piring.

Selang dua puluh menit kemudian, jatah sarapan Aomine sudah kandas. Momoi meletakkan piring kembali pada nampan yang ada di atas nakas.

"Tuh, pelan-pelan juga habis, kan?" ucapnya seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih pada pemuda itu.

Aomine hanya memutar bola mata.

"Obatnya yang mana, Dai- _chan_?" tanya Momoi dengan kedua tangan yang memegang dua kantung obat.

"Yang plastik biru."

Satsuki menyerahkan kantung plastik biru padanya. Aomine mengambil dua butir tablet lalu menelannya. Ia menyerahkan kembali kantung itu pada Momoi.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang rasanya," omelnya.

Mendengar kata _pulang_ , Momoi jadi teringat dengan masalah besar yang sedang terjadi. "Dai- _chan_ … ta-tanganmu… bagaimana?" tanyanya hati-hati. Takut menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu.

"Apa? Oh—baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang kalau aku tidak banyak tingkah, teratur minum susu, dan rajin terapi, dalam waktu kurun dari dua bulan aku sudah bisa melepas perban sialan ini." Aomine bersungut sambil menyentuh tangan kanannya. "Saraf-sarafnya oke, juga tidak ada pecahan tulang di dalamnya. Kalaupun sudah sembuh nanti, tanganku masih bisa berfungsi seperti sedia kala. Rupanya pembantu Haizaki cukup tolol dalam menciptakan neraka untuk orang lain."

Momoi sampai mengenggelamkan wajahnya pada kasur saking leganya. Beban yang ada dipundaknya terangkat begitu saja. Lega sekali. Tugasnya sekarang hanya perlu membantu Aomine agar pemuda itu cepat sembuh, dan menghajarnya kalau dia mulai berulah.

"Hei, jelek. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Di bulan keenam tulangku benar-benar sudah terhubung. Tidak ada yang kurang," ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Momoi.

Elusan tangan yang ada di kepalanya membuat gadis itu mendongak. Ia memandang sepasang _cobalt_ dengan senyuman penuh haru. Momoi mengambil tangan pemuda itu, meremasnya sedikit sebelum melepasnya kembali.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan beres-beres sedikit," ucapnya seraya mengamati seisi kamar.

Di sudut lemari ada koper kecil dan beberapa parsel buah. Sepertinya orangtua pemuda itu sudah berkunjung tanpa sempat bertatap muka dengan Momoi. Aomine juga sudah dipindahkan ke bagian kamar rawat biasa. Hal itu menjelaskan kenapa kamarnya kali ini nampak berbeda. Lebih luas dari kamarnya yang kemarin.

"Malas. Aku sudah kebanyakan tidur."

Momoi merengut. "Ya sudah, istirahat saja, Dai- _chan_! Pejamkan matamu, nanti juga tidur sendiri." Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi sebelum menghilang di balik pintunya. Beruntung kamar rawat Aomine adalah kamar rawat VIP. Persediaannya cukup lengkap dengan kamar mandi bershower.

Momoi menengadahkan kepalanya, meresapi butiran-butiran air yang berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya. Sekaligus berharap aliran air shower itu bisa membawa pergi beban berat yang masih tertinggal ditubuhnya. Hmmm… nyaman sekali.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu, Momoi bergegas mengeringkan tubuh lalu kembali memakai seragam sekolahnya. Rasanya tidak enak ketika kain seragam yang sudah kotor itu bersentuhan lagi dengan kulitnya yang sudah bersih, namun Momoi mengabaikannya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Aomine yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

Momoi menyampirkan handuk pemberian rumah sakit pada gagang pintu kamar mandi. Ia mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi pengunjung. Wajah tidur Aomine benar-benar seperti bayi, tenang dan tidak ada banyak kerutan di dahinya. Pemandangan itu yang membuat Momoi menggenggam tangan kiri Aomine, meremasnya perlahan, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus helai-helai biru pekat itu.

Keheningan yang tercipta begitu menenangkan, sehingga membuat figur feminim itu tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Selamat beristirahat, Dai- _chan_." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan, " _Aku… mencintaimu."_

Kemudian Momoi mengistirahatkan kepalanya di kasur tempat Aomine berbaring, kelopak matanya terpejam, jemari lentiknya masih menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat.

Dan disaat itulah, Aomine membuka matanya.

.

.

Lapangan basket yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kediaman Aomine nampak lengang, hanya ada mereka berdua yang kini sedang terduduk di tengah-tengah lapangan.

Aomine memutar bola mata malas. "Aku sudah sembuh, Satsuki. Berhenti merecokiku."

Sudah tiga setengah bulan berlalu semenjak ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Seluruh rekannya pun satu persatu muncul untuk menjenguknya, beberapa anggota tim basket Touou, _Kiseki no Sedai_ , juga anggota keluarganya yang terburu-buru pulang dari Osaka.

Dan tentu saja, kunjungan Momoi Satsuki mendominasi semuanya. Ia yang paling rajin datang dengan berbagai macam makanan dan _clipboard_ yang berisi tips-tips serta jadwal terapi agar cepat sembuh dari patah tulang. Semuanya begitu tersusun secara sistematis. Bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak serepot gadis itu.

"Dai- _chan_ , tolong divariasikan gaya bicaramu setiap aku memeriksa tanganmu. Aku sudah bosan mendengar yang itu-itu mulu," sergahnya sambil meneliti tiap inci dari kulit tangan kanan Aomine.

"Jauh lebih bosan aku yang tiap detik melihat wajah jelekmu itu."

Momoi merengut. Ia menyentil dahi Aomine dengan jarinya.

Perban dan _arm sling_ Aomine sudah dilepas beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia diperbolehkan untuk kembali beraktivitas dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan catatan, belum boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat, dan larangan bermain basket juga termasuk di dalamnya.

Tapi memang pemiliknya sekeras batu, ia bersikeras ingin bermain basket walau hanya sebentar. _Bisa mati bosan_ , katanya. Momoi akhirnya mengiyakan, ia membuat peraturan kalau Aomine hanya boleh bermain tiga puluh menit. Tidak boleh lebih satu menit pun, kalau berlebih Momoi mengancam akan mengempeskan seluruh bola basket yang ia punya.

 _Dasar pantat panci,_ Aomine membatin. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa selalu mengikuti kemauan gadis itu sampai sekarang.

"Bagus. Tidak ada tanda-tanda benjolan karena infeksi bagian dalam." Momoi tersenyum padanya.

Aomine menghela nafas malas. "Tentu saja tidak ada. Dibilang aku sudah sembuh."

"Sembuh darimana, Dai- _chan_?!" hardiknya gemas. "Pokoknya dokter bilang padaku kalau enam bulan tanganmu baru benar-benar pulih. Itu pun hanya perkiraan saja. _Kaa-san_ juga sudah mengizinkanku untuk mengurusmu. Jadi Dai- _chan_ diam saja, oke?"

 _Che._ Ibunya pula. Kadang Aomine merasa bingung, yang anaknya itu sebenarnya siapa di sini?

"Tapi aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, Satsuki. Dan itu dimulai dari sebulan yang lalu." Aomine mendengus. "Mana minumanku?" tanyanya saat tak bisa menemukan botol minum yang biasanya tak jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya.

Momoi mengambil botol transparan yang berisi susu murni dari dalam tas. Ia menyodorkan susu itu pada Aomine. "Ini! Minum yang banyak, ya~" senyumnya.

Aomine menelan air liur. Rasanya muak sekali setiap hari harus menelan cairan putih yang aromanya bagi Aomine sedikit amis. Ia jauh lebih suka susu pisang, namun lagi-lagi Momoi melarangnya dengan alasan susu murni lebih sehat ketimbang susu pisang.

"Tiga bulan lagi ya, hmm… Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggumu sembuh." Momoi menyahut sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Tersenyum pada langit sore nun jauh di atas sana.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah sembuh?"

"Biar nanti Dai- _chan_ bisa ku suruh-suruh."

Aomine merengut. Momoi tertawa mengejek.

"Tentu saja biar bisa melihatmu seperti sedia kala. Juga… berlatih basket lagi dengan teman-teman yang lain," senyumnya merekah. "Tahu tidak? Dai- _chan_ yang patah tulang, tapi aku yang menangis tiap malam. Rasanya sakit sekali di sini…," Momoi menunjuk dadanya. "Apalagi saat-saat kau masih memakai _arm sling_ , aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Aomine menyimak sambil mengelus tangan kanannya. Fakta bahwa gadis itu selalu khawatir padanya membuat Aomine tersenyum samar.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu makan dengan tangan kiri. Aku tidak suka melihatmu diam-diam melihat orang bermain basket dari kejauhan. Aku tidak suka melihat pandanganmu yang kadang-kadang kosong…" Suara yang biasanya ceria kini terdengar sendu. "Dai- _chan_ bisa sok tegar pada orang lain, tapi tidak denganku. Aku selalu mengetahuinya, tahu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

Sepasang _magenta_ nampak terkejut. "Tentu saja aku peduli! Karena… karena… Dai- _chan_ kan… te-temanku…"

Dalam diam, Aomine bisa melihat rona merah yang perlahan muncul di kedua pipi Momoi. Lantas ia bertopang dagu, agar lebih fokus dalam memandangi wajah cantik itu. Sekaligus menyembunyikan garis bibirnya yang kian melengkung membentuk senyuman.

" _Etto_ …," Momoi menatap sosok jangkung itu lekat-lekat. "Dai- _chan_ tidak dendam dengan… Shougo- _kun_?"

"Oh—si brengsek. Tidak. Kenapa?"

Momoi menghela nafas lega. "Yah, Shougo- _kun_ kan sudah…,"

"Dia memang brengsek. Tapi aku juga bodoh, kenapa lebih memilih emosi dibanding kehendak hati. Kalau aku tidak mengikutinya saat itu, mungkin tanganku masih sehat-sehat saja sampai detik ini." Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum melanjutkan, "Seperti kata Kise, yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu. Lagipula dia sudah ditangani oleh si gila Akashi. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Momoi menegakkan tubuhnya. Cukup lama saling bertukar pandang dengan Aomine. Sampai akhirnya, gelak tawa keduanya pun menyembur keluar.

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Bagaimana tanganmu, Daiki?"

"Baik. Besok aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang." Aomine menghela nafas seraya melirik satu persatu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lengkap dengan Momoi, Kagami, dan Takao. "Aku cuma patah tulang biasa, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

Midorima menyahut ketus, "Dasar bodoh. Jangan lupa kalau kau tak sadarkan diri semalaman penuh lengkap dengan tabung oksigen. Masih untung kau cepat ditolong Takao. Menyusahkan."

"Waaa… Memang aku yang membawa Aomine ke sini, tapi yang berlagak kebakaran jenggot kan kau sendiri, Shin- _chan_?" Takao menahan tawanya dengan sengaja. "Apa katamu waktu itu? 'Sudah hubungi keluarganya?! Momoi?! Touou?! OH SIAL! Nomor ponsel ibunya terhapus- _nanodayo_!' Begitu kan katamu, Shin- _chan_?" Takao mengikuti ekspresi Midorima dengan penuh perasaan dan mengakhirinya dengan gelak tawa yang membahana.

" _Urusai_ , Takao!" Midorima bisa melihat beberapa temannya yang ikut-ikutan terkikik. "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya- _nanodayo_! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Neeee~ Mine- _chin_ , cepatlah sembuh nanti aku hadiahi Maiubo."

"Aku juga akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Cepat sembuh, _Aho_. Dan jangan lupakan kalau kau masih berhutang _one_ - _on-one_ denganku," ujar Kagami.

Kuroko menimpali, "Benar. Walaupun Aomine- _kun_ mengesalkan, tapi aku akan tetap kehilangan wajah kusammu itu kalau kau tidak hadir saat pertandingan reuni Teikou yang akan datang."

"Bukannya aku peduli padamu atau bagaimana, tapi Kuroko benar. Rasanya tidak enak bertanding tanpa _power forward_ kelas teri sepertimu- _nanodayo_."

"Pffft—" Takao menahan tawanya terang-terangan. "Kau memang _tsundere_ , Shin- _chan_. Oi, Aomine cepatlah sembuh! Akan ku paketkan majalah Mai- _chan_ dengan harga miring khusus untukmu!"

" _Mou_ , Takao- _kun_!" sahut Momoi sambil menyikut perut Takao. "Dai- _chan_ tidak bisa lari dariku, _lho_! Aku akan membantumu agar cepat sembuh!"

Aomine memperhatikan satu persatu ekspresi teman-temannya. Di dalam hinaan dan celaan yang ia terima, terselip perasaan khawatir yang sangat jelas. Mau tak mau ia ikut terkekeh, tulus, tanpa beban. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka bagi mereka semua.

"Dasar. Yah… aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya," Jeda sebentar. "Tapi terima kasih banyak, _minna_. Aku benar-benar menghargainya." Nada malas masih kental dalam aksennya berbicara. Namun senyuman tulus yang dilontarkan Aomine sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkan hati mereka.

"Aominecchi… gara-gara membelaku kau jadi seperti ini- _ssu_ …" Kise menyahut sambil memperhatikan tangan Aomine yang dibalut perban. "Maafkan aku, Aominecchi…" Sudah sedari tadi pemuda pirang itu bertopang dagu sambil melihat tangan Aomine. Sesekali air mata pun masih turun dari mata lentiknya.

"Bukan masalah besar," ujar Aomine seraya menepuk bahu Kise. "dan berhenti memasang wajah sok imutmu itu, Kise."

"Bagaimana dengan Haizaki- _kun_? Akashi- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko pada sosok menakutkan yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di sisi ranjang.

"Semuanya aman, Tetsuya. Ku pastikan dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak setelah ini."

"Memangnya kau apakan dia?" tanya Midorima tak sabaran.

"Oi, Akashi, sudah ku bilang jangan menghajarnya." Aomine menambahkan.

"Tidak, ini menarik." Sepasang iris yang tadinya berwarna merah darah, kini salah satunya berubah menjadi emas. Akashi tersenyum menyeringai. "Kalian ingat pulau pribadiku?"

"Pulau pribadimu bejibun, Akashi- _kun_."

"Yang tak begitu jauh dari Tokyo, Tetsuya. Mishikaiku."

Semua yang ada di sana melotot setengah menganga. Tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak pulau yang dimiliki keluarga Akashi, pemuda bersurai merah pekat itu justru menyebutkan satu pulau yang paling ditakuti mereka.

"Ada apa dengan pulaunya?" tanya Kagami dan Takao berbarengan.

"Pu-pulaunya… berhantu…," jawab Momoi yang sedari tadi menyimak.

Mishikaiku. Salah satu pulau pribadi keluarga Akashi yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari timur laut Tokyo. Pulau itu sekarang tak berpenghuni lantaran semua usaha keluarga Akashi gagal total. Sama sekali tidak ada yang sukses. Baik itu hotel, villa, kolam renang, resort, salon, spa, atau casino. Tidak peduli berapa banyak bintang yang menjelaskan kualitas tiap-tiap fasilitasnya.

Kegagalan sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus keluarga Akashi. Maka dari itu, setelah dilakukan penyelidikan, ternyata Mishikaiku dipenuhi dengan makhluk halus. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya sering mengganggu ketenangan pengunjung. Termasuk pernah mengganggu pentolan keluarga Akashi sampai habis. Dari detik itu juga, pentolan Akashi memutuskan untuk menutup usahanya di pulau Mishikaiku. Hal itulah yang membuat Mishikaiku semakin terbengkalai, hingga saat ini.

Seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sudah mengetahuinya karena mereka semua pernah bermalam di hotel Mishikaiku akibat pelatihan musim panas yang diadakan Momoi. Dan satu malam itu cukup untuk membuat mereka kapok dan langsung lari tunggang langgang pada keesokan harinya dengan jet pribadi Akashi.

"Tempat yang cocok untuknya. Aku sudah memberitahu keluarganya dan mendapat izin. Pakaian, makanan, hiburan, dan tempat tinggal yang layak sudah tersedia semua di sana." Akashi menyeringai cukup lebar sebelum melanjutkan, "Haizaki Shougo, akan tinggal di sana selama sebulan penuh. Sendirian."

.

.

Angin sore yang berhembus membuat helai demi helai surai merah muda Momoi bergerak ke sana kemari, membelai pipi buah persik pemiliknya. Sepasang _magenta_ yang selalu hidup kini nampak begitu berbinar-binar. Ketentraman langit sore membuat figur feminim itu semakin terlihat seperti lukisan hidup. Sejenak mampu membuat rona merah terlukis di kedua pipi Aomine, juga debaran jantungnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Gadis yang duduk dihadapannya ini benar-benar seperti dewi.

Dan Aomine, mencintai dewi ini.

Momoi menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok jangkung yang sudah memandanginya terlebih dahulu. Sepasang iris _cobalt_ nampak redup, tajam, mengggelap, seperti siap menelannya. Lama sekali keduanya berpandangan dengan tekanan yang sangat kuat.

Bagaikan kutub barat dan selatan bertemu, Aomine mendekatkan dirinya pada Momoi. Membelai lembut garis rahang tirus Momoi, lalu meninggalkan sebuah ciuman manis pada bibirnya.

Dara enambelas tahun itu terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak bisa mengelak, namun juga tidak bisa menahan diri agar tetap mengecap bibir Aomine. Hangat. Pipinya menghangat, namun hatinya jauh lebih hangat saat ini.

Sebuah ciuman pertamanya yang singkat, namun semanis madu.

Aomine melepas tautan bibir mereka setelah beberapa menit. _Cobalt_ yang begitu tajam beradu dengan _magenta_ yang penuh dengan kelembutan. Tubuh Momoi bergetar, seluruh wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Memalukan. Ia tidak ingin Aomine melihat wajah memalukannya. Lekas ia bangkit, sedikit terburu-buru untuk pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu.

Namun cengkraman Aomine pada jemarinya membuat Momoi tertahan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau lari dariku, Satsuki?"

Momoi bergeming. Tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang membelakangi Aomine.

"Momoi Satsuki…," Aomine memutar tubuh Momoi, mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan lembut, lalu mendeklarasikan sebuah pengakuan yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu seluruh wanita. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Satsuki."

Sepasang _magenta_ lentik yang sudah besar, kini kian membesar lagi. Lututnya lemas, ingin sekali ia jatuh terduduk di lapangan ini. Namun sisi hatinya yang begitu tinggi, tidak ingin Aomine melihatnya sebagai perempuan memalukan.

"Aku selalu menyukai segala macam sikap menyebalkanmu untukku. Bahkan, rasanya tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain dirimu." Aomine terkekeh, jemarinya menyematkan untaian surai Momoi dibelakang telinga. "Tapi aku menyukainya, Satsuki. Aku menyadarinya. Aku menyadari kalau aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Dan juga, maafkan keegoisanku kalau aku tidak ingin kau jatuh pada rengkuhan pria lain." Ibu jari Aomine membelai lembut pipi buah persik dihadapannya. Ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula yang bisa memilikimu, hanya diriku."

Dalam hatinya, Momoi terkikik geli. Orang gila mana yang menyatakan cinta dengan intonasi angkuh setengah memaksa seperti itu?

Lekas Momoi memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan air mata haru dan garis bibirnya yang terlampau melengkung dari pandangan Aomine. Kenapa dirinya begitu sensitif akhir-akhir ini? Dan kenapa juga pemuda tak minat hidup itu bisa memiliki mulut semanis madu seperti sekarang?

"Jadi?" tanya Aomine seraya menghapus bulir-bulir krystal dipelupuk matanya.

Momoi mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap pemuda itu, bibirnya tergigit kuat. Detik berikutnya, Momoi menggangguk secara berulang-ulang, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Aomine tertawa. Lepas. Ia merengkuh figur ramping itu ke dalam dekapan hangat yang panjang sampai tubuh Momoi tidak menyentuh tanah lagi. Momoi gelagapan, namun kian melebur dengan suara tawa Aomine yang jarang sekali didengarnya.

Kini seluruh beban dipundaknya sudah tersapu habis, digantikan dengan kehangatan yang tidak berujung.

.

.

 **Omake**

Pemuda dengan tataan rambut terkepang kecil-kecil sampai batas tengkuknya terlihat menggulung diri di atas sofa beludru kualitas terbaik. Selimut sutra menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hanya menyisakan wajahnya yang menyembul keluar.

Tubuhnya begitu gemetaran setiap malam menjelang. Perutnya kosong. Dihadapannya sudah tersedia makanan mewah sedari tadi, namun belum ada yang sempat dicicipinya. Kulkasnya pun begitu penuh, lengkap dengan perlengkapan makanan yang siap menunjang kehidupan tiga puluh orang. Tak dinyana, villa yang ditempatinya ini sangat mewah, segala yang ia butuhkan ada di sini.

Namun, itu semua tidak ada artinya kalau setiap malam batinnya harus menderita.

"Si-sialan…,"

Perlahan ia mengambil buah apel di atas meja ruang tamu.

 ** _BAM!_**

 ** _BAM!_**

 _ **BAM!**_

Suara debaman keras membuat apel itu terlempar dari tangannya. Hujan di luar sangat lebat, membuat angin malam berhembus dingin melalui jendela yang baru saja terbuka. Seakan-akan belum cukup, kini pintu bagian belakang terbuka dan tertutup berulang-ulang. Disusul dengan lampu ruangan yang hidup mati.

Haizaki merapatkan pelukan pada kakinya, menahan agar tidak pipis di celana. Tak sengaja, pandangannya menangkap sekelebat bayangan putih yang sedang duduk di atas tangga. Tidak… bukan duduk, melainkan melayang. Lengkap dengan beberapa temannya yang lain. Wajahnya tak begitu jelas, hanya seringai lebar menyeramkan sampai ke batas pipi yang terlihat.

Dan disaat itulah, Haizaki ingin menancapkan gunting pada kening pelaku yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini.

"SEIJUUROU BAJINGAAAANN!"

* * *

 _._

 ** _Tamat_**

 _._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Finish! Let me know your thoughts ^^

 **Love,**

 **Shārī**


End file.
